Fun at the Safe House
by Jessi5662Souza
Summary: Chloe,Derek,Simon, and Tori are now at the Safe House.Can they have semi normal lives while here? Act like normal teens? Or will the Edison Group come and ruin the fun? Origanly titled "Safe for the Moment"
1. Arrival

**I do not own Darkest Powers! Kelly Armstrong does!**

Chloes POV

When we finaly arrived at the Safe House, I couldn't have been happier. _Tonight I'm finally going to sleep in an actual bed, after taking an actual shower. Maybe some of this dye will wash out. Oh well, it was nice of him to try i guess._

Andrew told us to go upstairs and pick a room that we wanted. Anyof them except his. Of corse Tori rushes up the stairs and picks the best room before any of us can even get up there. Simon and Derek picked rooms close together. _It's nice that they're so close_. Then I went and picked mine. Of corse it was to the east so the sun would wake me up in the morning but oh well.

I went in and kicked off my shoes and got into the bed. It was sooo nice to be in a bed. I was almost asleep when there was a quite knock on my door. I frowned internaly. _Please just let me sleep..._

"Chloe?" Of corse it was Simon. He was nice but sometimes it got anoying how nice he was to me.

"Come in Simon..." I whisper yelled.

He opened the door and poked his head in and smiled at me. Then he came all the way in and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey. It's nice to sleep in a bed again isn't it?" he said still smilling at me.

"Yeah it is." I sat up useing my elbows for support.

"So anyway, I came in here to ask you if you would explore the house with me sometime tomorrow? It's really old so there must be a few rooms I've never seen."

"Um... Maybe. It depends on what everyones doing tomorrow. Andrew might ahve something in mind..." It's not that i didn't want to go with him, it was more of, i want to spend more time away from him. I though I liked him a while ago. But i guess I didn't like him too too much because those feelings were starting to go away more and more. Now he was more of a good friend or a brother.

"OK thats cool. We'll see what everyone is doing before we go." with that he got up and walked out of the room with one last smile at me.

Finaly sleeping time!!

Dereks POV

We got to the safe house and everyone looked happy to just be in a house where we didn't have to be on high alert all the time.

Andrew told us to pick our rooms. I guess that was all Tori needed to hear because she rushed up the stairs to pick her room in record time. _Faster then when she actually needed to move like say, when we were on the run. _I looked over at Chloe and Simon, I wanted them to go ahead and pick rooms first. Chloe looked exhausted and Simon looked tired too. Not as tired as CHloe though. She had small dark circles forming beneather her big blue eyes. _Her eyes are so pretty..._ Wait what? I _must _be tired.

We went up the stairs to pick our rooms. I picked one near Simon and Chloe picked on at the end of the hall closer to Toris.

I walked into my room and looked out the one window there was in there. The woods seemed calm enough but were they really? _Geez.. Even when I don't need to be on high alert I still am_.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, and put my head in my hands. I heard a soft knock. Then I heard Simon say Chloe's name. _Can't he just leave her alone?!_ Wow... where did that one come from? Then I thought I heard Chloe sigh, like she didn't want ot talk to him.

_"Come in Simon.."_

_"Hey. It's nice to sleep in a bed again isn't it?" _

_"Yeah it is."_

_"So anyway, I came in here to ask you if you would explore the house with me sometime tomorrow? It's really old so there must be a few rooms I've never seen."_

_"Um...Maybe. It depends on what everyone else is doing tomorrow. Andrew might ahve something in mind.." _

Did she not want to go? Of corse she did. She likes Simon and Simon likes her. _But what if she doesn't? _Stupid inner voice...

I must have missed the rest of the conversation because the next things I heard were Chloe's door closing and Simon walking down the hall to his room.

_Oh well... I guess I should go to sleep too._

Before I did though, I had to go do something. I walked all the way down the hall past Simon's room. I stopped in front of her door. _Chloe's_ door. I opened it without knocking caus eI didn't want to wake her up. She was asleep and she was smilling. Satisfied with what I saw, I walked back down the hall to my room.

_Maybe.. Maybe I'd have a shot with Chloe if she really doesn't like him... _

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! It's not the best in the world, I know. But still, I appreciate the feedback! :3 (My First Fanfic so don't be too harsh!)**


	2. Tori's Wrath

**Hey its chptr 2! Again I DO NOT own Darkest Powers... Kelly Armstrong does... *sigh* :3 haha**

Chloe's POV

The next morning I woke up with the sun. I groaned. Can't the sun take a break for a couple days? I proped myself up on my elbows, like I did last night. I heard a grumbling noise and looked down at my stomach. _Well, as long as I'm up..._

I went downstairs to find something to eat. I was surprised when I found Derek already awake, I figured he would want to sleep more.

"Hey Derek. Morning."

"Hey." he grunted back to me.

"Toss me one of those apples?"

He tossed one to me and I was surprised when I actually caught it. I think Derek was too because for a fraction of a second I thought I saw his eyes widen.

I bit into the apple and some juice went down my chin. I laughed a little bit at myself while wipping it off. _That is just so Chloe... _I went over and took a seat oposite form Derek.

"So.... How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"Fine."

"OK... So..-" but i didn't have time to get anything more out because down the stairs came none other than, _dun dun dun,_ Simon.

"Hey Derek! Hey Chloe!" he said as he passed us going to the fridge.

"Morning." i said brightly.

"Hey." Derek grunted.

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Not long." i answered

"A couple hours.."

"Geez Derek ever heard of sleeping in?" i asked him. He looked over at me and just started for a couple seconds.

"Yeah. Didn't feel like it this morning. I wanted to go for a run."

"Aw did the dog need to go out?" I looked beside me to find Tori taking a seat next to me.

"Well good morning to you too Tori." Her hair was still in its bed head state. I laughed and she glared at me. She put her hand on the table and raised her hand.

I looked at her questioningly, (Sp?), Dereks eyes widened and Simon looked as confused as I did. I heard Tori mumble something and then I was suddenly pushed down by Derek. Something went over head and left sparks on the floor. I looked at the far wall and sure enough there was a burn mark. I heard Tori laughing quitely.

"Thanks." i sad to Derek.

"Yeah, no problem." he looked down at me and I got a wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm pretty sure I blushed. Derek let me up and turned toward Tori.

"You know Tori, no one asked you to wake up and start ruining the day."

"Well, Dog Boy, I didn't ask for the sun to wake me up too early OR for Little Miss Sunshine to make fun of my bed head either now did I?" she asked. She got up and walked back upstairs. TO do something about her hair I guessed.

Derek POV

I can't believe Tori would actually do that to my Chloe for just laughing at her bed head. Wait.. MY Chloe? OK, I know I liked her, but she isn't MINE. Alough when she said thanks for helping her and I said no problem, her face did get red and her pulse quickened.... No, don't get ahead of yourself, she still might like Simon.

Tori stormed out of the room, Chloe went to change, and Simon went to his room to draw. I sat back down in my chair and resumed thinking. But, my thought weren't the same as before. Before I was planning an attack plan on the Edison Group. Now all my thoughts went to Chloe. _Wow... I've liked her for less than a day and already thinking about her constantly.. _

**Hey! Sorry about the short Derek POV in this chapter but it was late when I wrote this and my brain was starting to shut down. SO hopefully I'll get some feedback to keep me writting. :3 (Kyoot face!) lol**


	3. Super Hearing Helps

**OK chptr 3! Hope you all like it! (Kelly Armstrong=Owner of Darkest Powers)**

Chloe POV

After I left the kitchen I went up to my room to get changed. I looked in a droor to try to find some cloths and immediatly knew that there must be some other girls living here besides me and Tori. _Or lived here.. _If this were a movie, this would be one of the turning points for our little protagonist. But everyone here was living so it wasnt... Right?

I grabbed some cloths from the droor and put them on. I heard a knock on my door and guessed it was Simon to ask me about exploring.

"Come in!"

I was genuinly surprised at who came in. It was Tori. She no longer had a bed head and it looked like she found some other clothes to put on too. Jeans, a pink and purple tie dye t-shirt. Nice. What I found was good too though. A baby blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"It looks like you found some clothes too Tori. I like your shirt." I started to back away from her a little bit, while making it look like i was making the bed.

"Yeah I did. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about Chloe." Really? Tori the fashonista didn't want to talk about clothes?

"I wanted to say sorry about the lightning and ask you whats going on with you and Wolf Boy." she gave me a smug look, like she knew all.

"What? Nothing is going on between me and Derek. And no problem about the lightning Tori."

"Oh _come on_ Chloe. Don't tell me you're so blind that you can't tell that you like Wolfy and he likes you!" she huffed and sat down on my bed, giving me a anoyed yet still knowing look.

"Tori... I don't know. I mean, I might like him a little bit."

"Nope. It is way more than a little bit! Your face was redder than a tomato when he helped you this morning!" she smirked at me like it was common knowledge to everyone that I was totaly in love with Derek. Um... totaly in love? Well, i guess now that I think about it..

"Tori please stop. What if he hears you? Super hearing remember?" I tryed to make my voice urgent, but she just laughed and walked to the door.

"OK Chloe. But if you don't tell him how much you looooove him soon I'm going to!" and with that she opend my door and ran down the hall to her room.

Oh no she wouldn't...

Derek POV

I was still sitting at the kitchen table when I heard Chloe and Tori.

_"Tori please stop. What if he hears you? Super hearing remember?" _Hmmm... What are they talking about?

_"OK Chloe. But if you don't tell him how much you looooove him soon I'm going to!" _Whoa what?! Are they seriously talking about me? I mean... I think I'm the only one with super hearing in this house rigth now. I heard Tori run down the hall to her room laughing a little bit.

_"Tori! Why did you take my iPod? Seriously I need that!" _more running. Door opening, closing.

_"OK Chloe you can have your iPod... If you can reach it." _Come on Tori thats not fair..

_"Or how about you give it back, and I don't sick a corpse on you?" _Whoa... don't get between that girl and her iPod... But still... Go Chloe!

I guess that made Tori give her iPod back because i heard the door open and close again and someone coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Hey Derek!" Chloe said brightly, walking past me.

"Hey. Get your iPod back?" She turned back to me with a worried look on her face.

"Uh.. Heh, yeah." She blushed and turned back around. Shes so cute when she blushes.

There was some ponding on the stairs and down came the Queen of Darkness herself, Tori. She looked from me to Chloe and back, and gave an evil grin. Chloe was going outside to sit on the deck with her iPod and I was still right where I had been the last time Tori was here. Tori laughed a little bit then went to the screen door.

"So Wolf Boy," she turned back to me earning herself a glare form me,"You like her don't you?"

**Haha.. Cliff Hanger. Don't worry. I'll update soon! Read and Reveiw! ;) (If anyone has any suggestions for when Chloe and Derek shoudl actually get together in my story, tell me!)**


	4. Green Contacts and an Old Friend

Derek POV 

Did Tori really just ask me that? The Queen of Darkness that thinks of none other than herself? I sat there just starting at her in disbeleif. She gave a small laugh and said,

"I'll take that as a yes." and then walked outside to where Chloe was on the deck. Tori put her hand on top of Chloe's head and Chloe, being the jumpy little thing that she is, spun around and fell off her stair. Again Tori just laughed as Chloe got up and gave her a glare, just as Simon came in to the kitchen.

"Hey bro. Whats up?" he asked as he looked to where Tori and Chloe were now sitting. He walked past me, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and then sat down beside me. "Are they actually getting along?"

"For the most part." I grumbled. Just then, as if to prove my point, Tori laughed and Chloe glared at her giving her a small shove. I wounder what they're talking about...

"So I was planning on showing Chloe around the Safe House. Wanna come with?" Simon asked bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"Uh... Sure." I think Simon was just trying to be polite because his face dropped a little bit.

"Awesome bro. I'll ask Andrew if he has anything planned and then we can go." he got up out of his chair to go search for Andrew.

I looked back to Chloe and Tori. Now they were just listening to Chloe's iPod. The only reason Tori's even still with us is because Chloe wanted her to stay. I think Simon and I would have had no problem leaving her with the Edison Group,But Chloe would never have let us. She sees the good in everyone.. _No matter how little there may be. _She's also the only person besides Simon who sees me as Derek and not the big dangerous werewolf. Even I know I'm a monster but Chloe wont listen to that. She's helped me a lot, the changes and my attitude both.

Chloe came stopming back in then with Tori at her heels smirking. Chloe spun on her heels and tryed her best to look Tori in the eyes.

"Tori serously stop it!"

"But Chloeee! It would be so cute! We could dye your hair a nice black instead of this dull one, and get you green contacts!" Tori gave Chloe an inocent look.

Chloe blushed so hard that her face was a shade of red I'd never seen before. Suddenly Chloe looked around and saw me sitting at the table.

"H-hey D-derek." she gave a little wave and then ran away. Tori burst out laughing. I didn't know The Queen of Darkness could luagh so much in such a short time. When she finally stoped laughing she smiled at me.

"Don't be too upset Derek. I'm trying to help you here."

"Help me how?" What is she talking about? She's not helping anyone she's just embaressing Chloe.

"Duh Derek. God I didn't know someone so smart could be so dumb! I'm helping Chloe admit her feelings to you. It's not working well though..."

I grunted and got up. I needed to get away from Tori. _We should have just left her there..._

Chloe POV

Oh my _God!!_ Did she really just do that?! I mean, I knew she would probably say something in front of him but black hair and green contacts?! Was that really necassary?

I was in my room as I thought this. I was sitting on my bed listening to my iPod on full blast so I wouldn't hear if anyone came by.

I felt something tap me on my shoulder. It was cold. I turned and saw my one of my best friends from Lyle House. Liz! 

"Liz! Oh my gosh im so glad you found us!" I took out my earbuds and turned off my iPod.

"Yeah, when your a ghost it's not too hard." she smiled at me and I laughed a little bit. "So.. You and Derek?"

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I turned and saw it was Derek who knocked. Liz started to laugh. "Not funny Liz..."

"Liz is here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. She says Hi."

"Uh... Hey Liz. Anyway Chloe Simon wants to show you around the house and explore some, and he wanted me to see if you were coming." Was it just me, or did when he say Simon, did he sound a little upset?

"Um yeah sure Derek. Tell him I'll be right there."

"OK."

"Hey Derek wait! Are you coming?"

"I guess. He asked me to earlier."

"Alright I'll be there in a sec." And with that Derek left the room.


	5. Through the Floor

**Chapter 5! I wish I could slow down a little bit LOL. Anyway, as always, read and review! Kelly Armstrong owns DP**

Chloe POV

I put away my iPod and said good-bye to Liz. When I walked out of my room Simon and Derek were waiting outside of Simon's door. When Simon heard me coming down the hall he looked up and smiled. Derek glanced up and then quickly looked back down.

"Hey Chloe! Ready to go expolre the house?" Simon happily asked.

"Yeah sure where to first?"

"Well I thought that maybe I would show you around teh aprts of the house that I know and then we could explore the parts that none of us know. Sound good?"

"Great."

After he showed me around, with Derek follwoing behind us, we went up a flight of stairs that Simon hadn't been up before. When we reached the top what we saw was mostly boxes. Well that and a few old lamps. So, this was an attick. The floor boards up here creaked and made me sort of nervous. We sort of spread out and looked around.

"Chloe! Check this out." Simon held up an old video camera.

I was walking over to see it when teh floor creaked unusually loud. I looked down and suddenly i was falling. I let out a loud shriek.

"Chloe!" It was Derek.

I hit the ground with a thud. I heard someone land beside me. It was Derek.

"Chloe? Come on Chloe wake up!"

_Wake up? But I am awake. _I tryed to open my eyes but I couldn't. Hm...

Derek POV

Chloe came out of her room and about 5 minutes later we were exploring the house. Simon talked a lot of the time while Chloe and I mainly listened. About an hour later Simon had showed Chloe the parts of the house he knew. We then walked to the end of the hall Tori's room was at. Simon opend a door and started walking up some stairs. I looked down at Chloe and she looked a little nervous. But, of corse, she went anyway. _She really needs to learn that she doesn't have to do things just because someone wants her to. _

I went up after them and I guess I wasn't to surprised by what I saw. Dusty boxes and other old odd n' ends. Chloe went one way and Simon went the other. I went my own way sort of down the middle where there was a wierd trail type thing.

"Chloe! Check this out." I turned to see what Simon wanted to show Chloe. It was an old video camera. I guess Chloe would be into that wouldn't she? Her wanting to be a director and all.

She started walking over and turned back to what I had found. It was an old book on werewolves. Leave it to Andrew.

There was a loud creak from behind me. I turned to see Chloe looking down at the floor with a wierd look on her face. Like she wanted to turn back but almost knew it was a little late for that. She let out a loud shriek as the floor fell away beneath her.

"Chloe!" I shouted.

I jumped down into the hole next to her. She was lying on her back where she had landed. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing kind of wierd.

"Chloe? Come on Chloe wake up!"

She didn't even move.

"Simon go get Andrew!" I heard someone running up the stairs.

"Whats with all the noise?" Of corse it was Tori.

"Chloe fell through the floor and you need to move so I can go get Andrew!"

"She fell through the floor? How she barley wieghs anything!"

"I don't know Tori. Just let me by before I push you down in the hole with them."

"Them?" Tori walked over to the edge of the hole. "Aw! The doggy is trying to save her!"

"Tori shut up and help me get her out of here." I said.

"Aw the Big Bad Wolf can't get her out himself?"

"Tori.."

Shelet out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."

**Another cliffy! Will Chloe be okay? Keep reading my story to find out! :3**


	6. Head Wounds Bleed More

Derek POV

Tori is such a pain....

It took forever to get Chloe out of that hole with Tori helping. I shouldve just had Simon stay and then go and get Andrew. All Tori did was complain about how I was going to drop her. _Yeah right... I'd never hurt Chloe. _

"So... You really like Chloe. Huh?" Tori sounded like she was being fully serious. I had to look up to check. She looked worried and sad. Sad and worried over Chloe?

"Yeah Tori. I like Chloe." I was pretty sure I blushed right then.

"Well, if you break her heart, I break your face." she said looking down at me. She had a wierd look in her eyes like she'd hurt me anyway. Was she serious? Well I guess with her being a witch and all she capable.

"I wouldn't do that to Chloe Tori. Trust me. And anyway, she likes Simon." I said cilmbing out of the hole. Tori handed me Chloe.

"Pft... As if. She so doesn't like Simon. She's totaly in looove with you Wolfie." She crossed her arms and gave me a look like, "your so dumb sometimes.".

I just looked at her, let out a breath, and walked by her. _She doesn't know what she's talking about. Simon and Chloe are perfect for each other. Don't get your hopes up. _Walking back down I walked into Andrew. He looked at Chloe then back at me. He waved his hands in a motion that told me I should follow him.

"Set her down over there Derek. I'll go get some stuff to clean out that cut." Cut?

I looked down at Chloe and sure enough there was a cut above her left eye. I told my self that it wasn't that bad. That head wounds just bleed more than others. I set Chloe down on teh couch that Andrew had motioned to. Right then was when Andrew came back.

"OK. Could you prop her head up for me Derek? I need to clean that out before it gets infected." I did as he told me. I wouldn't let that happen. I wanted her to be perfectly healthy.

When he put the cloth on her cut she moaned and woke up.

"Ow Andrew. Stop it." she tryed to push his hand away but he held her hands down so he could finish cleaning it. "Andrew that hurts!" I growled at Andrew and he looked up at me.

"She said it hurts Andrew. Stop."

"If I stop then it will get infected and it will hurt more." he looked down at Chloe who was scowling.

"Do you want it to hurt more later?"

"No.."

"Then stop complaining Chloe." he chuckled to himself.

Andrew continued to clean out her cut, and like he said, she stopped complaining. I couldn't help but feel worried though. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. SHe was so cute.

"OK Chloe I'm done. You can go do whatever now." I was very greatfull to Andrew. But still, he deserved that growl. My mate was hurt and she told him to stop, I had to do something.

Chloe got up and started walking out of the room. She turned back and looked at me.

"Coming?"

**OK I think this is my lamest chptr yet. :/ anyone have any suggestions for my next chptrs? put them in a review! :3**


	7. A Ghostie in the Attick

**Chptr 7! I can't believe I still have ideas after updating so much yesterday! ;) I'll update as much as I can!** **I DO NOT OWN DP**

Derek POV

I followed Chloe out of the room. She was walking like she was on a misson. _Probably to go and find Simon.._ But when she got into the upstairs hall she walked right by his room, down to the end of the hall. She started to open the door but Iran up behind her and stopped her from doing it.

"Chloe, you just got hurt up there. That dumb camera isn't worth it."

"I'm not going up there for the camera Derek. I'm going up ther because there was a ghost."

She tryed opening the door agian but this time I held it shut. She wasn't going up there if there was a ghost. She was staying down here.

"Chloe. Your not going up there, you'll get hurt again."

"Derek. I am going up there and, and I _wont _get hurt again." she huffed, crossed her arms, and looked up at me. _She's kinda cute when shes mad. And you'll have to tell her sometime.. Tell her now! _Ugh, stupid inner voice...

My hold on the door had losend and Chloe had pulled it opn and ran up the stairs. Damn it Chloe! I ran up after her. As long as she's up there someone needs to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Right? _Hm... a ghost in the attic. Seem's like this has happend before. Oh wait, it has back at Lyle House.._

When I got to the top of the stairs I couldn't see Chloe, but I could hear her talking. I walked over to the hole Tori and I just got her out of, and sure enough she was sitting at the bottom talking to the ghost. I let out a big sigh. Chloe looked up at me and smiled.

"That's Derek. He's a werewolf." she said looking to where I guessed the ghost was, and pointing at me.

She listend for a few seconds before frowning.

"My Aunt Lauren? Well.. She's with the Edison Group now but.. I don't really know if she's OK or not." her voice shook near the end of her sentence.

"Chloe? What is it saying?" She looked up at me not even trying to smile.

"He says that he died here. And that it was before Andrew came here, but he remebers hearing about a . My Aunt."

She was kind of crying. She wasn't making any noise but a few tears were going down her face.

"Help me out." she said standing up.

She held up her hands and i grabbed them to pull her out. When I pulled her out I guess I thought she was going to be lighter because when I did bring her out, her feet were about a foot off the ground and her face was level with mine. She giggled.

"Can you put me on the ground now?" _At least she's smiling again. _

**Srry for the short chptr! But at least it will kind of keep you reading right? Cause you know you want more ;) I have some ideas for the next chptr already. School starts up again in a day so I wont be updating as much, but like I said I'll update as much as I can! (I think I might change the title..**


	8. Kiss or No Kiss?

**Ok so I changed the name. I didnt think "Safe for the Moment" would really work with this story.. **

** Chptr 8.... Dun Dun Dun... What do you think is gonna happen???? Oooohhh.. LoL. Again, I don't won DP or the charactors: Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, or Andrew.**

Chloe POV

"Can you put me on the ground now?" I asked. Something about my face being level with his made my heart go crazy and my cheeks flush. I smiled at him

He set me down on the ground like I asked. He was still looking right into my eyes. It was different then when he was mad or anoyed by me. His eyes were softer and he almost looked nervous. _Nervous of what though? The ghost? Me crying? _I looked back at him and some hair fell in front of my eyes. Derek reached up and brushed it back behind my ear.

"Chloe..."

He started to lean down and his eyes were slightly more closed now. _Oh my gosh he's gonna kiss me! My first kiss! _I leaned in toward him.

"Derek! Chloe!" we both let out an anoyed sigh and looked up to see Simon coming up the stairs. "What are you two doing up here? Looking for the camera Chloe?" he smiled at me.

"Um.. Actually-"

"Yeah. She wanted to bring it back downstairs so she could look at it." Derek cut me off. _Did he not want Simon to know about the ghost? What would be so bad about that..._

"Oh. I'll grab it for you Chloe. No problem!" Simon walked around the hole in the floor, grabbed the camera, and came back around. "Here ya go." he handed it to me. It actualy was pretty cool. Big, but cool.

"Thanks Simon." I started back down the stairs and saw Tori at the bottom.

"Why don't you guys ever invite me on your adventures?" she asked.

"It wasn't an adventure. I just went up to grab the camera and Derek came up with me. No big deal Tori." I said.

She thought over what I said and she smirked. "Really? You two were only getting the camera? Or was it 'alone time' for you and Wolf Boy?"

"What? Tori no we were just-"

"Yeah. Thats why your face just went through two shades of pink." she winked at me. "Don't worry. I wont tell." She made a shushing motion with her finger, winked again, and walked down the hall to her room.

"What was that all about?" Simon asked coming down the stairs behind me, taking my hand. _I really wish he wouldn't do that..._

I took my hand out of his, "Nothing. Just Tori being Tori." I looked over at him and he honestly looked a little hurt that I didn't want him to hold my hand.

"Oh.. OK. Well I'm going down to watch a movie," he said with new enthusiasm, "Wanna come with?"

Derek acme down the stairs.

"Sure Simon. Wanna come Derek? I'll go ask Tori if she wants to come too. Be right back. Go

pick a movie or something!" I said as I rushed down the hall toward Tori's room.

Before I went in I knocked and looked back at Simon and Derek. Simon was glaring at Derek and Derek looked nervous and a little awkward. _Whats wrong? _I felt a my lips tug down at the side.

Derek POV

"Dude! What the hell?" Simon said glaring at me.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Why did Chloe want you to come? And now shes getting Tori?" He let an angry breath. I didn't really know why he was mad at me. I mean, he didn't know I liked Chloe. Did he? Did Tori tell him? _If she did I'll wring her little neck..._

"Simon I don't know why she wanted me to come, but calm down. It's not like I'm the only one she asked. She's getting Tori too."

"Whatever.."

I heard Chloe knock on Tori's door and saw her look back at us. When she saw us she started to look worried.

_Oh this was going to be fun..._

**Ok so... movie night. Idk when I'm going to update again but it'll be soon! I need to generate a few ideas for the next chptr.. like what movie are they gonna watch, fight no fight... stuff like that. Ok well.. Keep reading!!**


	9. Movie Night

**Chptr 9. It's movie night people! What will happen...? :D **

Derek POV

_Oh this was going to be fun..._

Chloe POV

"Tori, wanna come watch a movie?" I poked my head in her door. She was listening to music and didn't hear me. I walked over to her and pulled an ear bud out. "Boo."

"Chloe! What do you want?" No matter what she would still be the same old Tori.

"I asked if you wanted to come watch a movie with the rest of us."

"Oh, um sure. What movie are we watching?"

"I don't know yet. I told the guys to go pick one out."

"Oh, good going Chloe. Let the _guys_ pick."

I sighed, "What are you tlaking about Tori?"

"I'm just saying guys don't always have the best taste in movies."

On the way down I heard Simon talking to Derek. I could fully make out what they were saying. When I turned the corner to go into the TV room something almost hit my head, and i jumped back and squealed. I looked down on the floor and there was a very thick, old looking book. When I looked up Simon's eyes were wide, Derek looked like he was gonna kill Simon, and Tori was snorting back laughs behind me. _What the hell? _

"Um..." I picked up the book and put it on the table next to the phone. "Why did a book almost hit me?"

"Om my gosh Chloe I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Simon threw it? I didn't really think he would get that angry. Least of all at Derek.

"You should see your face!" Tori. "You look like someone pulled your pants down in front of a room full of people!" Now Tori was right out laughing.

"Tori stop it." I gave her a small shove. "Did you guys happen to pick a movie?"

"No." Derek.

"Where are they? I'll pick one."

"Over there Chloe. Seriously I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm fine Simon. Your acting like it really hit me." I laughed, but Derek growled.

"Dude I said I was sorry." Simon said looking back at Derek.

"Guys stop or I'll make you watch a chick flick." Simon shut up and Derek resumed his normal state.

I went over to where Simon pointed out the movies to be. There were some good ones. Funny movies, romance movies, _not with those three_ i thought, Horror movies, the list goes on and on.

"Hurry up Chloe!" Tori yelled.

"Shut up Tori. She can take as long as she wants."

"Fine I'm going to get a drink while we wait for Little Miss Sunshine."

I finaly settled on a movie. _Pan's Laybernth. _**(I don't think I spelt it right :/ oh well...)**

I walked back out to see Simon turning on the TV, TOri coming back in the room, with Derek sitting rigth where he had been glaring at nothing.

"OK guys. Pan's Laberynth. It's all in Spanish but I think we're old enough to read subtitles." I walked over and gave Simon the movie to put in, then walked over to the couch and sat down by Derek. When Simon saw that he glared at Derek.

"OK. What is up with you two?" I asked them. Imediatly they both looked at me.

"Nothing Chloe. What would make you think something wrong?"

"Gee, you were haveing a stare down with Derek upstairs, a book almost hit me in the head when I walked in, and now your glaring at him for no real reason."

"It's nothing Chloe." Simon walked over and shut off the lights. He was walking over to sit by me but Tori ran interference and sat between Simon and I.

"Sorry Simon, you snoose you lose." Simon huffed and sat down by Tori.

_This is a big couch.. It fits a werewolf, necromancer, witch, and sorcerer with room to spare. Haha. Wouldn't that make a great commercial? _**(If you don't know which super-natural identity goes to which supernatural it's: Chloe=Necormancer, Derek=Werewolf, Simon=Sorcerer, and Tori=Witch. Isn't Andrew a sorcerer too?)**

The movie passed awkwardly. Everyone was quiet and sneaking looks at each other. Simon glaring at Derek, Tori looking between Derek and me like she might burst out laughing at any second, and Derek look back from me to Simon.

Finaly the movie ended and I got up to turn on the lights. Everyone was blinking and I giggled a little bit at Simon's expression. Like he got shot and ate somthing sour at the same time. Derek caught what I was laughing at and smiled at me. _Derek really smiled! _And that made me smile even more.

**OK. I kind of liked this chptr. Got stuck on some parts but I worked around them. Trying to fit another Chlerek scene in there somewhere. Soon my readers soon. LoL. Keep reading and I'll keep updating. Hopefully the story wont always go this slowly. :/ I'm afraid that some of you are getting bored. If you are suggest things to me plz!!**


	10. What do you think Your doing Boy?

**Wow chptr 10 already. I didn't think I'd be able to get this far! :P Proved my self wrong didn't I? LoL. Kelly Armstrong owns DP..and the charators.. *sigh***

Derek POV

When the movie was over Chloe got up and turned the lights back on. I heard her giggle and looked where she was looking. She was looking at Simon and for a second I thought he was flirting with her and making her laugh. But when I saw his face I knew that was the wrong assumption. His face was priceless! It looked like someone scared him and he bit into a lemon all at once.

I looked back at Chloe and smiled at her. That made her smile even more. I loved it when she smiled. It sometimes made me forget we were geniticly enhanced supernaturals.. and thats kind of hard to forget.

"Ok you two. Enough with the staring contest." Tori.. she alwasy has to ruin the moment doesn't she? A growled and Tori just laughed and got upto leave the room. "Be good Wolf Boy."

Simon looked over at Chloe.

"Hey Chloe. Wanna go for a walk?" he sounded overly hopeful. What was he planing?

"Uh.. S-sure Simon." Was it just me or did Chloe sound hesitant? I hope it wasn't just me.

They walked out of the room together, Simon taking her hand. _I bet if it were me she would have taken her hand away._ Why do I always have to think so negatively?

I got up and went to my room, less chance of me hearing what Simon says.

Chloe POV

When Simon asked me to go for a walk I was hesitant. I didn't feel comfortable holding his hand anymore. It used to be fine. But now I'm pretty sure it means something different to him then what it means to me.

"Chloe. I really, really like you." See what I mean about the hand holding?

"W-well Simon I-I" he cut me off.

"Shhh, don't say anything." then he leaned in and kissed me. _What the hell Simon?! _

I tryed to push him away but he got the wrong idea. Finaly I pulled away from him. I gasped for air. That was so not what I imagend my first kiss as. _Well no one really thinks there first kiss will be an assult. _

"Simon what the hell?" I asked backing away from him a little bit.

"What do you mean?" he sounded hurt.

"You didn't even wait for an answer from me!"

"Well I just assumed, you don't mind holding hands so I-" he stopped short. "Are you trying to say you don't like me like that?"

"Where did you get that idea?" I said sarcasticly.

"It's Derek isn't it? You like him?" he sounded mad now.

"S-simon it's just I-" he cut me off again.

"I knew once you got to know him, and he got to know you, I wouldn't have a chance. I knew it."

"What are you talking about Simon?"

He didn't answer me. He just walked back into the house like I hadn't said anything. _Don't you hate it when people do that?_

I heard a crashing noise come from the house. What now?

**Ooooohhh. Simon is P. now isn't he?? What do you think that crashing noise was? hahaha... I love ending in cliffy's. I know you hate it though so I'll update as soon as I can! -Jessi**


	11. I love you!

**I'm not gunna tell you anything...** **;)**

Derek POV

I was up in my room trying to get as far away from Simon and Chloe as possible. I don't need to know how much she likes him too. It already hurt enough knowing I didn't have a chance, I didn't need it to be officaily confirmed.

_"Chloe. I really, really like you." _Damn..I can still hear them.

_"W-well Simon I-I -" _She didn't finish her sentence before Simon cut her off. _Your such a gentleman aren't you Simon. _

_"Shhh, don't say anything." _And then I heard nothing. I sighed. _No way in hell I have a chance now. _

_"Simon what the hell?!" Or do I?_ Now I had to listen.

_"What do you mean?" _He sounded hurt. I didn't want Simon to be hurt, but that was better than him having Chloe.

_"You didn't even wait for an answer from me!" _

_"Well I just assumed, you don't mind holding hands so I-" _hestopped talking for a second thinking over what he was saying. _"Are you trying to say you don't like me like that?" _

_"Where did you get that idea?" _I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how sarcastic she sounded.

_"It's Derek isn't it? You like him?" _he sounded mad now. Mad at Chloe?

_"S-simon it's just I-" _he cut Chloe off for the second time.

_"I knew once you got to know him, and he got to know you, I wouldn't have a chance. I knew it."_

_"What are you talking about Simon?" _

I didn't hear an answer from Simon. I did hear the door slam and a loud crashing noise though, and Simon running up the stairs. _Shit... _

"Derek!" he opend the door to my room without knocking and he looked angry. "How could you bro?" (Even when he's mad at Derek, he still thinks of him as a brother 3 lol)

"I didn't do anything Simon."

"Well she likes you. Maybe you should finally tell her that you like her back." Simon said, some of the anger slipping from his face.

"What?"

"Oh come on I'm not stupid. She's your-mate? That's what dad called it right?"

"Yeah Simon. That's what dad called it. And..- I think that she might be too..." I looked down at the floor, sure that my face went through a few shades of red. When I looked back up Simon was half smiling.

"You have to tell her man. If she is your mate then she's, "it" right? Your one and only?"

"Yes Simon... But theres no way she'd want that. I'm a monster." I turned and walked out of the room, leaving Simon yelling at me for being so blind and stupid.

Chloe POV

I just stood there, not caring wat that noise was. It doesn't really matter anyway. I walked back up to the porch and sat in one of the chairs. I sighed, woundering if life was always this crazy. My hair fell in front of my face and I grabbed it and just kind of looked at it. The dye had fadded a little, but, it was still a flat black. _Leave it to Derek,_ I thought and smiled. Derek. He was nice, kind and caring no matter what anyone else thought. He was always there when it really counted. Like in the crawl space at Lyle House when Tori left me down there. Or during one of my many nightmares. Derek was the one that was always there, the one that always would be there, and the one that really cared about me.

_Gee! Took you long enough to figure that one out didn't it? _Shut up! _I wounder how long it's going to take you to figure out your in love with him... _What?! _Come on, wake up and open your eyes!_ I thought about it for a few seconds before realzing that I really and truely did love Derek.

Just as I thought that Derek walked by like he was on a mission.

"Derek! Where are you going?"

"For a run." he grunted.

I ran to catch up with him. He walked fast and covered a lot of ground in a very short time. When I finaly caught up with him he was about to start running but I stepped in front of him, not wanting him to go. I wanted to tell him how I felt.

"Derek I-I-I.. I l-love you Derek." Well, blurting it out worked just as well as working up to it I guess..

Derek looked at me with a very surprised face.

"Do you, do you mean that Chloe?" he sounded hopeful.

"It would have been kinda mean to say that and not mean it don'tcha think?" I said and smiled up at him. He smiled back.

Suddenly I was off the ground and in a crushing hug from Derek. He set me back down and cupped my face with his hand.

"I love you too Chloe." And with that, he kissed me.

This kiss felt right. Not like when Simon kissed me. This time there were definatly sparks. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he pulled back and gave me a genuin smile. He hugged me again.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to say that."

**Ok, at first I felt awkward writting this. Was it wierd? :/ anyway yay! Finaly a real Chlerek moment :3 What'll they face next?? Keep reading and you'll find out :) **


	12. Party Poopers

**Chptr 12....I finaly got CHloe and Derek together last chptr.. Nothing can pull them apart right?? ;)**

Chloe POV

We stood there like that for a while. just staring at each other, both very happy that we knew how we really felt. I knew I was happy at least. And judging by the look on Derek's face, I was right about him being happy too.

We were on our way back to the safe house. I guess I hadn't realized how far we had gone. It was taking forever! I was comlplaining to myself of corse. I didn't want Derek to think I was uncomfortable.

Suddenly I was pulled backwith someones arm around my neck, holding me in a choke hold. I suddenly found my self so shocked I couldn't breath.

"Eh, Ramon! Look who I found!" I heard Derek growl like I'd never heard before.

"Let her go!" he growled at Liam.

"Well pup, last time I saw her she gave me quite the scar. Wouldn't want cutie to _get away _with that now would we Ramon?" he looked down at me and made his hold on me tighter. I had to gasp for air now. _What are we going to do?! Two werewolves against one? I couldn't let Derek do it, he'd get hurt. _

Ramon laughed, "Nope. And I also seem to remember tall dark, and ugly slamming my head into a pole." He cracked his knuckles at Derek, making him growl more. _If only I had my switch blade..._

Suddenly my skin began to fell very irritated. A corpse? From what, from who?! It didn't matter I had to help. I concentrated on putting the sole back into the corpse.

"Hey cutie? Watcha think your doing?" Liam threw me against a rock, breaking my concentraition. I looked over to Derek who was busy figthing off Ramon. _I've got to do this! _I closed my eyes and started to try again. There! I did it!

I heard rustling in the bushes hoping that was the corpse I'd summoned. Out of the woods came a rotting bear. It had lost some of it's flesh and there was bone visable, bleached by the sun.

"What the hell?! Your a freakin' Necro?!" Liam started to back away from the bear. But then he looked back and grabbed me befire running back into the woods and shouting for Ramon to follow. You could tell he was scared by the way his voice shook. _Scared? Or terrified? _I thought.

"Derek!!"

Derek POV

Fighting Ramon was not easy. Especialy when he was older and more experiance. And my Chloe being attacked by that Phsyco Liam. Thinking of that made me look over to see what was going on with those too. I saw Chloe, she looked like she was concentrating, though Liam's arm around her neck must have made that hard. I growl ripped through my chest. _He's hurting her!_ the wolf was shouting at me now. _He's hurting our mate! DO SOMETHING! _

I started to run over to them, thinking of how badly I wanted to hurt Liam when I was knocked back by Ramon, who had somehow run in front of me and tackled me to the ground.

_"Hey cutie? Whatcha think your doing?" _I tossed Ramon off me and looked back over to Chloe and Liam, ready to try and get to her again. I had looked up just in time to see Liam throw my cute, sweet, kind, little Chloe against a rock. My lip curled away from my mouth and I let out a growl I didn't even know I was capable of making.

Of corse, just when I started back over to them, Ramon grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the ground. _Damn it!! _

Suddenly I heard something coming through the bushes. Ramon must have heard it too, because he looked up to see what was going on too. I large bear was coming out of the woods. When I looked closer though, I saw it was missing flesh and it's fur was rotting off of it. _Chloe. _

I looked over in time to see Liam start to run away and then look back. He ran back over to Chloe and picked her up yelling for Ramon.

"It's time to get the hell out of here man!" he shouted. I turned to make sure that Ramon wouldn't be leaving. Ever.

Out of no where Ramon grabbed me by the shoulders and hurled me at the same rock Liam had thrown Chloe at. My head hit the rock with a lot of impact. I started seeing black circles cloud over my vision. I heard more thrashing in the bushes and faintly saw Liam and Ramon getting away. _No, they can't get away.. They have, Chloe... _

The last thing I remembered was Chloe shouting.

_"Derek!!" _

And then I blacked out.

**:) How was that? Liam and Ramon... Always have to spoil the fun.. Party Poopers. Next chptr soon I promis!!**


	13. Just Tell Me Where

**Chptr 13.. Kelly Armstrong owns DP and the charactors in it. **

Chloe POV

"Derek..." I had been calling out his name since Liam and Ramon had kid napped me. But now I was getting tired and my throat hurt. I tryed clreaing it, but that made it feel worse. I frowned, a tear escaping donw my cheek. My eyes were starting to close but I couldn't just let my self fall asleep. Not with Liam and Ramon.

I looked around there excuse for a camp. Fire place, dirt, trees, and a cupple big rocks aorund the fire palce. Not even a tent or shelter of any kind. _Well, I guess when your a wolf that doesn't matter, does it?_

Ramon had gone off hunting somewhere while Liam stayed and made sure I didn't get away. _Yeah.. like thats gonna happen with my feet and arms tied, and along with that, being tied to a tree. Oh yeah. I would sooo get away. _

Every once in a while Liam would say some rude comment. Every once in a while Ramon would come back to check in. This is how the night was going. I wouldn't say I was bored though. More like terrified. There was no way being alone with two dangerous werewolves you could be bored. _Derek thinks he's a monster, a monster like them. He'll never be like them. _

"So cutie.", He got up from where he was sitting and started walking toward me,"I think it would be a good time to call the mutt. Tell him if he comes with us, we'll let you go unharmed." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and untied my hands so I would be able to dial. But I was still tied to a tree..

He passed me the phone expecting me to call Derek. Instead I closed it and threw it. Looking up at him with a frown on my face. I blew a rassberry at him. _Ok...maybe that was crossing the line a little bit.._

He growled at me and grabbed my face.

"If you want to get out of here alive cutie, I suggest you call the mutt." he was glaring at me in a way that told me he was completely serious. He got up, grabbed the phone, and handed it to me again. I took it and dialed Andrew's number.

Derek POV

I woke up in the woods, almost not remembering the events of the past night. But, it did all come slowly back to me.

_Liam. Ramon. Fight. Big bear. Liam and Ramon running away... _with_ Chloe. _I growled. I had to get back to the safe house and get Andrew's help.

I ran back to the safe house as fast as I could. For me, that wasn't fast enough. _What if she gets hurt before I get to her? What if she was worse than hurt when I got to her? _I shuddered pushing the thought out of my head. I couldn't think that way, I couldn't. I had to think possitive. Like Chloe would. _She really was good for me.._

I was finally back at the safe house. I heard the phone ringing inside. Somehow I knew, this would be an important call.

I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" it was Andrew.

_"A-andrew?! It's Chloe. Please, you have to let me talk to Derek!" _she sounded scared.

"Chloe! Where are you? Why didn't you stay here like I told all of you to!" Andrew sounded worried and mad. _Why can't he just listen to her and let me have the phone? _

I burst into the house. Andrew, startled, looked up at me.

"Chloe, Dereks' here. But please explain whats going on!"

_"Andrew please! There isn't a whole lot of time for-" _there was the sound of someone slapping another person, and a cry of pain. It sounded like she was crying now. _"Just give the phone to Derek!"_

Andrew silently complied with her demand. He looked at me, asking what was wrong with a look. I shook my head and grabbed the phone form him.

"Chloe, Chloe what happened?" I was mad, and scared for her. If they laid one more hand on her...

_"Well, hello there mutt! You see, Chloe can't talk right now. Her and Ramon are getting a head start. We need you to meet us at a bus stop. I'll tell you where if you promise to come with us to see the pack leader."  
_

I growled. Andrew looked up at me again, looking anoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

I growled again. Finally I was able to say, "Just tell me where."

**Ok... you may hate me for ending in yet another cliff hanger, or you may love me for updating so often :) either way, i hope you liked the chptr and that it at least sort of kept you in suspense. Once again, sorry for the short chptrs!!!**


	14. Daddy's Little Helper

**OK this chptr is completely Derek POV... for the next chptr I think I'll do a Chloe POV. Not sure yet. Hang in there and Keep reading! DP is owned by Kelly Armstrong... *sigh***

Derek POV

I got off the phone with Liam after getting directions to our meeting spot. He said if I went willingly, Chloe would be Ok. I started to rush around the house grabbing up a few things that may come in handy. One of those things being Chloe's switch blade.

Andrew followed behind me throwing questions at me every two seconds. He wanted to know what was going on, where Chloe was, who I was talking to on the phone, why I was just getting back from a run I went for when it was just getting dark last night. Too many questions to answer right now. So, I answer the easiest ones.

"Chloe was kidnapped by a cupple of werewolves we met on the way here, obviously Chloe is with them somewhere, and I was talking to one of the werewolves on the phone. Good enough? Awesome." I turned away from Andrew and started heading toward the front door. I heard someone coming down the stairs. I didn't even want to slow down, no matter who it was they were going to hold me up with their questions. So I just kept walking.

"Derek you can't just go on your own!" still Andrew.. following behind me. Joy.. "What if the Edison group finds you?" _Is that really all he cares about?_

I turned on my heel to look Andrew in the eyes when I talked to him.

I growled. "Chloe is out there Andrew. Me, being caught by the Edison Group? Not the first on my list of worries at the moment." Once again I started to walk to the front door. Andrew seemed stuned from my outburst. _Don't know why.. wasn't he expecting that kind of thing from me already anyway?_

I was just opening the front door when Tori steps in front of me blacking my way out.

"Where is Chloe?" She looked up at me. I could see she was hurt being left out of everything, but she was such a royal pain in the butt I didn't really care.

"Andrew? Explain things to Tori while I go save Chloe." And I was finally out of the house. _Took long enough_.

*~*~*

The walk there was uneventful. Wish it could have been like this while we were on the run. Sunny, not a cloud in the sky, warm. _Don't we just have the best luck? _It wasn't long before I was thinking about Chloe again. How she was probably scared and hurt. How her beautfile blue eyes most likely hold the happieness the normaly did. It made me sad to think about her like that. Chloe, even being a necrmancer that raises the dead in her sleep, is a naturally happy and perky person. She thought the best of everyone even when they didn''t deserve it.

I was starting to get close now. I could smell Liam and Ramon. And Chloe. And... I had sniff the air one more time to be sure, Blood? I growled. What did they do?

I saw the bus stop not far ahead. I didn't think that they would actually sit on the bench by the bus stop. Not with them being the way they are, and with Chloe having bruises on her face. But of corse, there they were. Sitting in plain view of everyone and anyone. But I didn't see Chloe anywhere. What the hell?

I ran the rest of the way. I grabbed Ramon- he was weaker- by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is she?" I growled at him.

He pushed me off and answered.

"Cutie wasn't cooperating very well. And, just when we thought we wouldn't be able to handle her and her...powers, a nice man came up and ofered us a reward for finding her. Quite a bit of money for a little blond bratt. Said he worked for her father didn't he Liam? Said that he would make sure she got home safely." He looked at me and smirked. "No need to worry about her safety anymore mutt."

"But... Since your here you should probably come along with us to see the Pack Leader." Liam said standing up and coming at me. _Good thing I brought the switch blade. _

I pulled it out and stabbed Liam with it. Then I grabbed Ramon by the shoulders and head butted him. _He has a hard head..._

With both of them occupied, I took my chance to get away. I ran at full speed away from them. Seems like that was a little too easy... I looked back to see if they were following, thankfully they weren't. I need a few easy things to happen.

Now, I turned back to the matter at hand.

A man that worked for Chloe's _father_, on a buisness trip I'm going to asume, came along and saw Chloe. And took her back home... _Shiiiit!!_

How am I supposed to get to her now?! I didn't even know where she lived! And even if I got there, would she be there, or would her father that supposedly thought he was doing the right thing, put her into another group home? For teens that are actaully troubled? And if he didn't send her to a different one, would he just send her back to Lyle House? _But.. He wouldn't do that would he? No... He couldn't!_

I started running once again at full speed to the Safe House.

**Alright.. So how was it? If you review more, the more quikly I'll update :) And like I said, I'm not 100% sure on what the next chptr will be. So... yeah. Keep reading and you'll find out!! :3**


	15. Father Knows Best Yeah Right!

**Ok so I went with the Chloe POV... Really hoping this chptr doesn't bore the hell out of you.. :/ Read it and let me know!**

Chloe POV

The seats in the car were scratchy. They made the back of my head where it touched the head rest itch. I reached my hand up to itch it and the man driving flinched. Looking at him questioningly I let my hand fall. He relaxed. Put it back up.. flinch. _Hmmm.._

"Do you really work for my dad?" I asked this because it seemed wierd a grown man would be scared of a teen unless they new something other people didn't.

"Yeah. Well, I wouldn't say for, but with. Steve and I go way back." He raked his hands through his shaggy hair. He looked back at me through the rearview mirror, like he thought I was about to flip out.

I thought for a second... Right!! This guy thinks I'm schizophrenic! That's why he flinched. He actually does think I'm going to flip out.

"So... Why are you all the way out here? Kinda far from the group home you were at isn't it...?" And he cares why?

"Um... Well, I ran away with some friends of mine. We were going to come back... Eventually." He looked kind of uncomfortable. I tryed changing the subject. "You never told me your name."

"Yeah, right. It's James. And I know that you're Chloe. Steve's girl." Yeah, he was definatlly trying to not mention schizo..

"James.. Ok. So James, where are we going?" I leaned up from my seat in the back, so my head was by his shoulder. He looked down at me for a quick second, almost smiling. He looked a lot younger than my dad. "And how old are you?" His hair didn't have any gray like my dads' did...

"Well, your dad wants you home so I guess we'll be going there. And I am 27 years old." He kept his eyes on the road. I set me head on the scartchy fabric by his shoulder.

"How can you and my dad go way back if your only 27? I mena I know my dad is older than that."

"Your dad trained me when I started out in the buisness."

"Oh.. I guess that would work." I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest.

Wait... Home? Dad? Why hadn't any of this sank in sooner?! If I go home, then I'm putting my dad into danger, and myself into more. I started to look out the windows to see where we were. If we were close to home or not. Just my luck. We were in the city near our condo. Just my luck isn't it? I bet if Derek were here he would have made sure we didn't get this far.

What if he puts me back in Lyle House?! NO. I will not go back there! I don't care if he thinks it best for me, I Won't.

I looked up at our condo and I saw my father rushing out the door to the car. When I got out, he picked me up off the ground in a huge hug.

"Chloe! Where in the world have you been?! Do you know how crazy I've been looking for you?" He set me down with his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I-i'm sorry dad." That was all it took for him to really forgive me I guess because he picked me up again and hugged me. I don't remember him being such a touchy-feely person...

"I'll get you the best care around Chloe. No group home's of corse. That wont work for you I don't think. Maybe a therapist. And if you really need it, you can go back to Lyle House I suppose."

I couldn't believe it.. he had just gotten me back, and not two minutes later he's already talking about where he can send me! If mom where around, she would want me here. Dad just wants me gone so he can go back to work and not have to worry about me anymore.

Dad thought I was happy with what he had just said. It might have had something to do with the fake smile on my face I guess. He lead me into the house. I was not expecting what I saw when I got in there.

How the hell, did my dad know and ? It couldn't have been from Lyle house. My dad had never really been there, and neither of them were there much anyway.

sneered at me and said, "Well hello there Chloe! Hows my littlle Tori doing?"

**Uh-oh... Chloe's dad totaly sold her out. :O **


	16. Where is she!

**Srry for not updating sooner. Hanging out with friends distracts me lol. So.. I hope you all like the new chptr!! Kelly armstrong owns DP**

Chloe POV

I started to back toward the door, hoping if i went slow enough that they might not notice. I was wrong.

"Where are you going Chloe? You can't leave so soon. We just got you back." Tori's mom smiled wickedly and put me in a binding spell. She walked up to me and tipped me over before undoing the bind. I feel flat on my back, wind knocked out of me. "Really Chloe. You have got to be tougher than that."

She walked up to me and hauled me up by my arm. I stumbled a little bit when I was back on my feet.

"Marcel, It's time to take Chloe back where she belongs." She still had hold of my arm as she walked out to the van they had aparently arrived in. She opened up the back door and threw me in. "Stay quiet and we might go easy on you Chloe. We would go even easier if you told us where your friends where." She gave me a sickly sweet smile. Too bad for her I knew that was a lie and her smile was fake.

I spit at her. "Never." I said. She did something that I guessed was supposed to be a growl and slammed the door. _Derek's growl is sooo much better.. _

It was dark in the back of that van. And cold. I didn't like it. And why had my dad just stood there and watched while did that? Didn't he want what was best for me? Or at least... I think he did. But, I guess I was proved wrong there. If he wanted what was best for me, I wouldn't be with these two mad scientists right now.

I sat back and tried to get comfortable in the back of the van. It was rather hard though. The floor was metal and there were no cloth bags or anything to sit on. And the way they drove it was like they were trying to hit every pothole in sight. It was hopeless.

How am I going to get out of this one? I tear slid down my cheek as I put my head in my hands.

Derek POV

Running back to the Safe House seemed to take a lifetime. I couldn't make myself go fast enough. Who knew where she was right now, or who she was with. For all I knew, she was back with the Edison Group.

Finally I reached the safehouse door. I blew through it, startling Tori, Simon, and Andrew.

"Derek. Where is Chloe?" Andrew sounded worried. Tori and Simon just watched me.

"She.. Liam and Ramon gave her to a guy that works with her dad..." I looked down at the floor. I hadn't gotten there in time, and I hadn't been able to save Chloe from those two the night before. It was _all_ my fault.

"What?! We have to go get her Andrew! We can't let her go back to her dad! He'll send her to another group home!" Simon sounded near hysterics.

"Andrew," Tori started to speak, "You don't think her dad would send her _back_ to Lyle House do you?" She sounded about as worried as Tori could get.

"It's.. It's possible Tori. Especialy since her father doesn't really know whats going on. Chloe's mom was the only one in their family besides Chloe's aunt, that knew what was really happening. If Steve thinks that Lyle House is best for Chloe, thats where she'll go."

"Steve?" I asked.

"Her father. It's not like I never met Chloe and her family when she was a kid. Come on. I used to work with them. Chloe would come in with her mom a few times a week. She didn't know what for at the time, just that she had to do it." Andrew explained.

So Chloe had gone there as a kid too.. Too young to remember anything about it though.

"Ok. Then shouldn't you know where they live? Some form of location anyway." I said. I was getting tired of listening to stories.

"No I don't. A while after Chloe started coming in, She started seeing things in there basement. She told me about a man that was hanging behind their furnace, an old man that was nice to her, and an old lady that used to lure her down. The old lady wasn't good. Let's leave it at that. So no. I don't know where they live. Only that it's somewhere in Buffalo, New York."

Chloe saw ghost when she was little? And her mom never told her what they where? Why wouldn't she remember seeing them at all?

"Simon, is there anyway to do that locating spell on Chloe instead of dad?" I turned slowly, watching his facial expresion change from worrie to deep thought.

"I.. guess I could try. But-" I stopped him.

"Simon, just. Try."

He got up from his chair and went to the living room. As Simon did the spell I drifted in and out. Coming up with a plan. Thinking of the current possibilities that could be happening to Chloe right now. I just wanted her back ehre and safe with me.

"Bro? Um.. it did work. But.. She's not alone. Her dad doesn't have her. Marcle and do." He looked almost like he was going to cry. I felt like I could, if I didn't need to be the older stronger brother. The one that came up with the plans and helped the younger brother.

I just looked at him. A blank stare.

"Tori helped a little bit. She's watching Chloe now." Just then Tori came rushing in.

"It's Chloe. She isn't responding to my mom or to Marcle. Not even to Rea. I think somethigns wrong. She wont open her eyes to even look at them. They took her inside and now I can't see her at all!"

Tori looked like she was ready to freak out and kill her mom. Well guess what Tori? _We all are. _

**uh-oh... is she ok?? You'll find out soon I promis. ;) **


	17. New Boy

**Chptr 17!!!!!!!**

Chloe POV

The only thing I remember is being in the back of that van, and it going over a very big bump. That wasn't the reason I was unconsious though. There had been a ghost of some kind. A poltregist. It started asking me what I had done to him. I didn't even know who he was, much less why he had died. He got mad when I told him this and insisted that I knew. But, I told him again that I didn't know. His hand closed around my throat and he slammed my head back against the wall of the van.

Then it was black.

I woke up in a white room that smeeled of heavy bleach cleaner. Like a hospital. Only I knew thats not where I was. It was my old room with the Edison Group. _Right back where we started. _Only this time I was alone. With out Tori even.

I wasn't going to get out of this one. There was no one to help me. Rea was convinced that the Edison Group was trying to help supernaturals. My dad was the one who let them take me away. Derek, Andrew, and Simon didn't even know where I lived, there was no way they could get in contact with my dad to see if I was there.

What if I don't see Derek again? A tear rolled down my cheek just as the door opend to reveal Marcel. Or Dr. Davidoff.

"We meet again Chloe. How have you been?" he walked over to the chair by my bed and sat down.

I glared at him. "I wont tell you where they are. I wont." I crossed my arms at him.

"Oh, I think in time you may change your mind Chloe. We'll find them eventually anyway."

"We know that you aren't trying to help us. We are just the failed experiments, with out of controll powers right?"

"Theres really no such thing as a failure but I guess in some sense you are. But, if you would just let us help you control your powers we cou-" I cut him off.

"You are not trying to help us. Your trying to brainwash us. Just like you did with Rea." I got up and stood there. My eyes felt hot, but not stingy hot like with tears. They just felt hot. Dr. Davidoff stood up.

"Now Chloe, if you don't calm down, we're going to have to sedate you. Make you calm down." He pulled out a small needle from his pocket.

Calm down? I'd hardly done anything. Just stood up. He must have seen the puzzled look on my face. He grabbed my fore arm and brought me over to a mirror on the far side of the room.

My eyes. They were glowing an icey blue color. You couldn't even see the pupils. My necklace was glowing the same icey blue as my eyes.

"Calm down Chloe."

Derek POV

"What do you mean you can't see her?" I growled. What did they do to her?

"I just can't Wolf Boy. I'm sorry but it's not my fault your girlfriend is a danger magnet." Tori sounded worried but her face was set in a look like she didn't care about Chloe at all.

"We need to find her. Andrew. Can't you look up her fathers number in the phone book or something?" I don't know why I hadn't thought of that sooner. It was so obvious.

"I could try Derek." He walked back into the kitchen to get the phone book. "Steve Saunders....."

It seemed to take a life time for him to find her father. And even when he did find the number, all he got was an answering machine.

"Andrew, we can't just sit here. We need to do something. Go save her from the Edison Group." I was starting to get angry.

"There's not a lot we can do Derek. Believe me, I don't want her there anymore than you do. They enhanced her powers so much when she was little. Barely even three." Andrew got a sad look on his face. "Anyway, the point is, theres virtually nothing we can do."

"We aren't going to sit here and do nothing Andrew." Simon.

"Yeah. We will save her." Tori stood up.

Andrew sat down by the phone again. "At least let me get a little help."

~2 Days Later~

The people Andrew had called were starting to show up now. A Necromancer, two Witches, and a Sorcerer. The only one who wasn't there, was the Necromancer.

Just then someone walked in the door. "Andrew? Sorry man, I over slept." I teenage guy about Simons age walked in. He had black hair, a muscley build, and he wasn't much taller than Chloe was. An inch or two shorter than Simon.

Great. The necromancer was a guy. Go figure.

I felt a scowl work its way onto my face.

**Ok... Hope you all liked the chptr!! New guy!**


	18. Pictures of Chloe

Derek POV 

This guy seemed too happy. When Andrew walke din the room he dropped his bags and ran over to Andrew, giving him a big hug. Andrew looked down at him with a look between frustraition and humor. Andrew reached up with his free arm and tossled the boys hair.

"Ey! Don't do that man! I gotta look good for the necro girl!" he half glared at Andrew and mock punched him in the shoulder.

I now knew what I thought of this guy. He was trouble. I was starting to see a little red around the edges of my vision.

He looked over at me and smiled. Was it a snarky smile or genuine? "Hey man. My names Aaron." he held out his hand. I looked down at it and then up at his face. His hand dropped slowly and his smile faultered. "Ok.. You don't have to say anything I guess."

Simon stepped in and said, "His names Derek. He's a werewolf. And my name is Simon, I'm a Sorcerer." He held out his hand and this guy, Aaron, shook it.

"So, Andrew, where the necro?" he asked walking back toward Andrew.

"Actually, Chloe is the one that is in need of saving. Edison Group has her locked away." Andrew turned backn to talk to the adults.

"Haha.. I get to be the night in shinning armor huh?" he laughed looking back at us. I growled. Simon didn't look happy either. "Um.. Yeah. Ok so I'm just gonna go... pick a room..." He slowly backed away.

Like I said. Trouble.

A few hours later everyone had been settled in for their stay in the safe house. Aaron had picked a room far from me and Simons room. _Good_.

It was almost time for people to start to go to bed when Andrew came in. He was ready with a plan that we could start tomorrow. The sooner the better.

He started by showing the new people in the hosue Chloe's school picture and then one from the paper. Both earning a low whistle from Aaron. _What is it with this guy? He doesn't even know her! But if he did of corse he would like her anyway... Not that I want that. _

Andrew explained the plan to us. It was simple. Straight forward. A get in get out plan.

Andrew said that we all needed to be ready for tomorrow, and that meant that we all had to go to sleep. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep now. Thinking about the plan made me edgy. What if we were to late to save Chloe? What if she had already been so brain washed by and Tori's mom that she didn't think that our side was the good side anymore?

I didn't get a chance to come up with the answers to my questions before I heard a rap in my door. Tori poked her head in. I nodded, letting her know she could come in. Since Chloe had been gone, taken back home than taken again by Tori's mom, Tori had been slightly more friendly toward everyone. Including me.

"What do you think of this new guy? Aaron?" She asked me. What do you think?, was what I wanted to say, but I knew that that would only piss her off.

"I think he's trouble, and I don't want him around Chloe."

"What if he was one of the people that could help Chloe the most? I mean, I know that you love her and all but would you keep her away from someone that could teach her to control her powers better?" she looked at me, the question showing in her eyes. Would I keep her away from the one person that could help her?

"You don't have to answer now Derek. Just remember that this guy may be a mojor pain in the ass, but he could also be a lot of help to Chloe... Just don't leave him alone with her." She smiled evily at me before leaving me and Simon's room.


	19. Dearest Auntie and another Old Friend

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hope you guys like it and sorry for the late updates, internet has been working wierd all week! anyway, I'm writing the next one soon so hopefully you wont have to long to wait. ;)**

Chloe POV

That. Was. So. Wierd. My eyes were glowing! I don't remember that ever happening. Ever.

I don't understand most things anymore. I don't understand why my dad would just hand me over, I don't understand why Liam and Ramon had even taken me if they were that willing ot give me away, I didn't understand why my eyes glowed. And I most of all didn't understand or know what was going on between Derek and I.

I remember telling him a loved him, and him tell me he loved me, but what about now? I hadn't really gotten the chance to confirm whatever was going on between us with Liam and Ramon oh so rudely interupting us.

In an action movie, this would be the point where the rescue party shows up and the daring and brave protagonist escapes with them. But, of corse, no matter how much I wished my life was a movie or how much it seemed like on sometimes, it wasn't. I was stuck here with the Edison group, waiting to be brainwashed or whatever it was that they would do to me. Like with Rea. Only she believe that they wanted to help.

I huffed and sat on my bed, putting my chin in my hands. I looked around the sterile white room. The only things in here were the bed I was sitting on, a small desk in the corner, a bathroom, and a mirror. I sighed and fell back, looking up at the cieling. White... Were they trying to bore us to death too?

I heard a rap on my door. Aunt Lauren peeked her head in. She looked like if she came in something might blow her head off. _Maybe if it where Tori's room... _

I sat up and looked at her. I know I had been really worried about her. I know I had spent nights woundering and worrying about her. But now, now I knew she was Ok. Somehow I knew I was relieved, but it just didn't show in and way, shape, or form. I just sat and stared.

She cleared her throat and walked in the room closing the door. She walked over to me and stood in front of me. I looked up into her worried and aged face. I didn't notice the faint wrinkles before. had they just shown up?

"Hello Chloe." she held out her arms for a hug. Did I want to hug her? I wasnt so sure that I did. But I wasnt so sure that I didn't either. I leaned into my aunt and gave her a small hug. She hugged me much more than I hugged her.

"Hello Aunt Lauren."

"I know that you must be confused right now. So much is happening. I don't know why your father just handed you over like that. I rather wish he hadn't. You don't belong here Chloe. Not among these mad scientists." She looked almost like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry Aunt Lauren. I'm sure that Derek and the rest of the group will save me or break me out. Hopefully I wont be here long." When I said Derek she looked up at me. Something flashed through her eyes but it wasn't there long.

"Chloe, I want you to stay away from that-that.... monster." She looked angry.

"Derek is not a monster! Why can't anyone see past his tough guy act?! He's just like me or Simon, or even Tori! We're all in the same situation." I glared at her, hopefully that hadn't sounded as whinny to her as it had to me...

"Chloe, he hurt you. He could have done so much worse. you don't actaully trust him do you?"

"Aunt Lauren, if it wasn't for Derek, I probably wouldn't even be here right now! I'd be a necormancers ghost!"

"Don't talk like that Chloe. You don't know what your saying!"

"I think I do. I don't know what you have against Derek. He's not like the werewolves he grew up with in that lab. He's different..." I trailed off and I'm sure my cheeks turned some shade of pink.

It took Aunt Lauren a few minutes to respond. She looked like someone had struck her. "Chloe, please, please, pleeease. Tell me you don't have... _feelings_... for Derek!" Now I know that my cheeks had been pink.

"Well Aunt Lauren I just-" She cut me off.

"Chloe, I don't care if you like him. It's just a teenage crush. You'll get over him. I'm not going to let him anywhere near you. Yout not to be in the same room as _Derek_!" She said his name to make it sound like a dirty word. She was definatly making me upset now...

When Aunt Lauren turned back around from her pacing she looked at me and the stricken look returned.

"Chloe, you have got to calm down. You don't know what you can do." she was coming at me slowly with her hadns raised, like she meant no harm. Of corse she meant no harm. She was family.. But of corse, my dad was family too, and he had willingly given me to the Edison Group.

I heard a swirling noise behind me. I turned and saw the same pair of eyes I had seen when I had tryed to summon the boy I had seen when I was here the first time.

"Ah... Chloe. Your back... And with stronger powers I see," an evil smile plaued on her lips, "How about helping an old friend get her revenge?" She held her hand out to me. I was unsure of what to do. If I let her lose, the Edison Group would fall for sure. But, people I loved and cared about could get hurt.

I held up my hand, halfway to her. I balled my hand into a fist and undid it. I looked back at my aunt one more time.

I put my hand forward a little more almost holding the demons hand.

That was until I heard a crash behind me and a gasp. I turned to see Derek, Simon, Tori, and some boy I didn't know. The boy I didn't know rushed forward, my eyes were still glowing an icy blue. I pulled my lip back at him, turning fully.

"Chloe," he put his hand forward, "You know that isn't something you want to unleash."

**Yay! I liked this chapter, the cilff hanger was good no? haha ;) Can't wait to read some reactions!!! Good? Bad? Tell me!!**


	20. Chloe Imposter

**Ok now that this chptr is done, I'm going to need some reviews to keep me writing... :) **

Derek POV

Finaly, we were at the Edison Groups' headquarters. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to get here. Though when we actually got here, it took a little while to get in. They had a lot of gaurds around here. But thats what witches and sorcerers are for right? To cause distractions for the enemy?

There was some figthing, which was something I had to do almost on my own. That Aaron kid helped me somewhat. Surprisingly strong for his size I had to admit. No matter how much I wish that he didn't have to come at all.

When we finally got to the end of the building Chloe was at we were all pretty tired. Though I wanted Chloe back with me, and safe. I heard Chloe and someone else through the door. Her aunt maybe? I listened a little bit. They were arguing.

_"Chloe, you have got to calm down. You don't know what you can do."_ she sounded scared. What exactly was Chloe doing to scare her?

"You guys, we need to get in there. Somethings wrong." I said to the small group that was with me. Tori, Simon, and Aaron. I turned from them. They were getting up to slow for me. I tryed turning the nob on the door. Locked. I held on the the handle and palnted my feet. Then I pulled.

I was not prepared for the sight I was about to see.

Chloe was standing in the middle of the white room, her aunt off to a side. There was a faint glow next to Chloe.

Chloe turned her head a fraction. I looked at her, hoping to finaly see her beautiful blue eyes. What I really saw was a pair of ice blue glowing eyes. When Aaron rushed toward her she turned all the way around raising her hands, holding one out behind her. Her lip curled back over her teeth. That wasn't the Chloe I knew, something had gone wrong since the last time I saw her, and I needed to snap her out of it.

"Chloe," he put his hand forward, "You know that isn't something you want to unleash."

She looked back behind her.

"I've got to. With her power," she turned back to Aaron, "The Edison Group will fall." She grabbed something. Suddenly her eyes went blank and she feel to the ground.

"Chloe!" I started to run for her but Aaron stopped me. I growled at him. And then Chloe's aunt was in my face.

"You stay away from her." she seethed. I back up a step and looked back at Chloe.

Aaron had lifted the back of her head up, and was now watching her face. I growled again.

Chloe's eyes opened and she jumped away from Aaron. Her eyes looked like orange cat eyes. Her voice wasn't entirely human.

"Touch me again, and I'll tear your head clear off..." she hissed. She raised her hand and a small ball of energy formed... "It's good to be free."

Thats when we knew it wasn't Chloe in her body, and things started to go completely crazy.

**Eh... this chptr was ok i ges. Wanted to do something different but after writing Chloes' last POV, my creative juices are slightly less. So... read and review as always and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	21. Help Me!

**Sorry for taking so long!!! But here is another chapter please tell me how it is!**

Chloe POV

I let her out. How could I let her out?! All I could do was stand and watch as the power I unleashed reaced havoc on the Edison Group, and my friends. If you could call what I was doing standing. More like floating I guess. I was only a spirit now.

A spirit, yes. Dead, no. I don't really understand whats going on.

The boy I didn't know, my friends were calling him Aaron. He was the one dealing with the demon. Must he be a necromancer too then? He must be if he had been able to see more than an orange mist when the demon was behind me, earching out for my hand as a reached for hers. He was even trying to warn me of the power she possesed, how much damage she would really do.

When I looked away from him I could see my friends fighting for their lives with the Edison Group.

Tori was trying, and coming close to failing, to fend off her mother with knock back spells and fireballs. I wanted so much to help her, but what could I really do in spirit form?

Simon was off to the side fighting off two hulking men. They seemed to have no actual powers and for that I was glad. It was easier for Simon to gain the upper hand with his spells and incantations. Soon he had one of the men down on the ground with only one of them coming for him.

I was sad to see that Aunt Lauren was fighting for the Edison Group. Trying to hold off Andrew and another person I did not know. Where had these unknown people come from? I suppose that doesn't matter as long as they are helping us win this fight.

Derek was fighting who I assumed was another werewolf. It looked as though he was winning. But the fight shifted so fast there was no way to really tell. I just had to hope that he had the advantage of the two. Hope that he won. _And wish he didn't even have to fight in the first place._

Something moved off to the side of my vision. Dr. Davidoff was sneaking out through a side door that I had not know was there. It had been painted to look just like the wall, and you would need powers like his to actually open the door, for there was no handle.

"NO!" I shouted. I could talk? I could talk! But could they hear me?

"Aaron!" he looked over. But just as quickly looked back to the demon he was currently fighting. Anyway, I had to act fast or _Marcel_ was going to get away!

I don't know what made me do it, But I threw my hands up flat against the air, toward the demon.

"I send you back!" Her power was strong, but I knew if I really concentrated I would be able to put her back where she belonged, and put me back in my body.

Several minutes have gone by and still nothing! Suddenly I heard a scream. It came from the place in front of me. From the demon. I smiled, knowing that it was finally starting to work. Suddenly I felt something pull at me, and then there was pain. The pain of being slammed on the ground. I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. When I opened them again I saw Aaron above me with his hand around my neck, me pinned to the ground.

I tryed to move but damn! This kid was strong!

"A-aaron! Let me go, I can't breath!" I managed to choke out. "Please! It's me. It's Chloe."

He looked down at me, most likely checking if my eyes were my own. He let up on my throat a little bit but not enough for me to be able to get up.

I heard hevy foot falls behind me. I looked to see Derek coming up behind Aaron.

"What happend to Chloe Aaron? Where is she?" he growled.

I coughed, trying to suck in a little more air. "Do you people not recognize me? I haven't been gone that long have I?" Air flow was seriously going down now. "A-a-aaron pleaseee. Let off my throat. Necromancers need air too!"

Derek lifted him off me some, but still not enough for me to get away._What the hell? Can't they see my eyes? That they're normal now? _

"Is it really her?" Derek asks Aaron.

"I-i don't know for sure."

"Oh come on!" I kicked my legs trying to get up, "Look at my eyes! Do I look like a cat to you?" Derek chuckled.

"Dude, I think thats her. Only Chloe would say something so obvious." He smiled a small smile at me.

"Aaron...", I didn't know if I should really say this joke or not but what the hell, "I'll tear your head off." I looked at him seriously but couldn't help cracking a small smile at the look on his face. Like someone had slapped him.

Suddenly my head felt like it was splitting in two. I sat up fast, putting my hands on my face and gasping for air.

"Come on Chloe... Let me have a little more fun.." The demon was back.

"N-n-no. I can't!"

"Chloe?" Derek put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you Ok? Whats wrong?"

"Get away from her!" both the demon and my aunt shrieked at the same time. Only Aaron could hear them both.

"A-a-aaron. Help. Me!" I think this surprised Derek because he dropped his hand from my shoulded. I reached back and grabbed his hand, letting him know that I really was only asking for Aaron's help. "I-I can't hold her off. I don't know what I did... She wants revenge." I looked up at him, and squeased Derek's hand. "Isn't there anything you c-can do?" Another feeling of my head cracking.

I screamed. "Help ME!!!" Then there was nothing but black.

**Ok... So theres that chptr. Hope you liked it cause it was sort of fun to write. :/ Review it!**


	22. Mommy?

**New chptr! Sorry if the chptr before was too short or didn't come fast enough. I hurt my neck... It sucks!! Anyway... I'll keep the chptrs coming as quickley as I can!!! :D DP=Kelly Armstrong.... **

**Chloe POV**

I could see only black for the longest time. All around me. It was like I was floating there because I could not see what was under me.

I was scared. Scared for my friends, and scared for myself. I was also scared for Aunt Lauren. Even if we weren't on the best of terms, she was still my aunt. I still loved her. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I wished that I had never let that stupid demon loose. I was mentaly slaping myself becuase I couldn't move my arms or anything. Along with not being able to move, and not being able to see, I couldn't hear. Just that anoying little ringing noise you hear when it's too quiet. I wish I knew what was going on.

"Chloe?" What? I thought I was alone, and that voice.. It sounded so familiar. From another life yes but, familiar. "Chloe, dear, look at me!" Suddenly there was a woman in front of me. She had shoulder length blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"M-mom?" There was no way. If this was a new way the Edison Group had found to torcher me with, it was working.

"Yes, sweetie, yes!! It's mommy!" she grabbed me and gave me a hug. How is this happening?!

"How are you here?! Y-y-you're dead. This can't be real... Unless... Mom, am I dead?" I asked, afriad of the answer she might give me. What if I really was dead? All of my hopes and dreams crushed and meaningless? I couldn't bear that thought, not after all we've been through.

"Oh! No sweetie no! But, your friend, Aaron I think his name is, he can't pull you back on his own. You need to help him out. Your very close to the edge honey. Please, please, please Chloe. Help him to help yourself." she started to disapate.

"No! Mom! Wait please don't go! Don't leave me..." Suddenly I felt something tug at me. I guessed that it was Aaron, but I didn't want to go back to my life. Not without my mom. I needed her now more than ever. Why would she do that to me? Come and give me hope that I would be able to be with her, and then rip that hope away so fast? How could she?

Another tug. No!! I pulled away from it. A few more tugs. Please no.. Not without mom! Another, stronger tug. No!!!

There was light. A glowing white light all around me. The floor, the cieling, the whiteness of the room now slightly charred from fireballs. And she was gone. I would never see her again. Even being a geneticaly modified necromancer, I would never see her again. Once again, I had the same feeling I did when my mother died. Now, it felt like she had died again.

"No.. No, no, no! Why?!" I spun on Aaron, getting in his face. I felt tears going down my face. "Why?! She was there! I was finally with her after all these years and she was torn away from me! Again..." It was getting harder to control the tears and my voice.

"Chloe? What are you talking about? She was going to kill you. That demon Chloe shes not-" My face was now red I was sure of it. But this time it was not with embarresment. It was with anger.

"Not the demon! My mom! I-I-I saw my mom.. And now shes gone." Tears were going down my cheeks faster now. I backed away from Aaron a little bit. Enough to really see his face. He looked sorry, regretful. I looked around a little bit. I saw Derek and Tori and Simon. Tori looked like someone had smacked her. Simon looked sad, buit glad I was back. Derek's face was masked as usual.

I looked at the floor.

"Chloe I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, but, your alive right? Thats what you want, to be alive. We can summon your mom or something." He looked around at everyones faces franticaly.

Andrew rushed in the door. "If we want to leave, we better do it NOW." We all ran for the door. All but me. Soon after though, I left with them. I wanted tog et as far away from here as possible. As far aways as possible from where I ahd seen my mother. It hurt too much right now.

**Aaron POV**

Damn... I didn't mean to bring her away from her mom. I didn't even know what was really going on! I was just trying to bring her back from being almost dead.

I looked out the car window. I knew I had screwed up, but Chloe was alive and we could summon her mom some other time. At least I hoped we could. Well... I've gotten off to a fantastic start with her, havent I?

She was sitting in the back with Derek. Still crying, but silently. No one was really talking. Derek was just looking down at her. There was something about the way he looked at her... It couldn't be. No way.

Could it?

**Derek POV**

I knew what that kid had done was the right thing to do. No one wanted Chloe dead. We wanted her among the living. She was our friend, and my mate. She might be sad now but eventualy she'll heal. Get over it. Like Aaron said. She could try to summon her mom later. A long later.

What if when she summoned her the same thing happend? Would Chloe resist enough that she would actaully... Nope. I wasn't even going to think it. It made the wolf wimper and put his ears back in my head. It made me feel horrible. I wouldn't let that happen.

I was watching her, not really sure what to do. She wouldn't look at anyone. Least of all Aaron. The wolf chuckled darkly.

She looked up at me and tryed to smile. It was a failed attempt. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder.

**Aaaannnnddd I'm sorry if this chapter was too short. My ideas are coming slower and slower. But when I get new ones I will write another chptr... Shouldn't be too long. I'm going to try to write one a day for you guys! Hope you liked the chptr even if it WAS too short for you... But hey, if the chptrs are short, then you'll want to come back and read more right? Haha... I'll try to make my chptrs longer. I'll TRY... Not I absouloutely will... I"LL TRY... Ok i think you got it the first time... :) Ok review it!!!!!**


	23. The Princess Bride

**Ok srry for the late update! I had a hurt neck remember? *sniff* But it's better now! I need to generate more ideas for the upcoming chptrs! Idk how or when this stopry will end. But do you really want it to end? I didn't think so ;) Anyway... Read the chptr!!! :D**

Derek POV

The ride back to the safe house seemed to take forever. We finally had Chloe back. Back and mostly unharmed. She was definatly going to be sad over her mom for a little while. Hopefully not too long. I hate to see her sad.. Like a puppy that just got kicked. It's heartbreaking! And yeah I know it's wierd for me to say that.. But it's about Chloe, and I'm always different with Chloe than with the others. It's a mate thing.

The whole ride Aaron kept looking back at me and Chloe with growing suspision on his face. What the hell is he thinking? I wanted to tell him to stop looking back here but that would be wierd. Especialy with Andrew in the car. But really, this kid was starting to bug me more than normal. I know he saved Chloe and all, but still. I'd rather he left now.

I looked down at Chloe trying to ignore Aaron the best I could. She looked peaceful for the most part. You could even tell she was upset in her sleep. Very un-Chloe like. Normaly she put a fake smile on when she was sad. But hey, anyone would be upset after seeing their dead mother and then having her torn away. Chloe started to shift around. Her head fell of my shoulder and onto my lap. I rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm her a little bit. A small smile lit her face. A small acomplishment but it was nice to see that smile.

I looked out the window to see where we were. Close to the Safe House now. I couldn't wait to get inside. I bet Chloe would be happy too. She would probably go to her room though. Or want to watch a movie.

When we got to the Safe House Chloe was still asleep. Aaron came around from his side of the car to see if I needed any help with Chloe. I snorted. Yeah right! She was so light, she felt like she barley wieghed 80 pounds! But maybe that was just me. The whole superhuman-werewolf gene probably did that to you.

"Are you sure you don't need any help dude?" Aaron was following behind me. Ok.. He's anoying.

"Yeah 'dude' I'm sure. Why don't you go hang out with Simon?"

"Whats your problem Derek? You seem like you don't like me at all." Wow what gave him that hint? I just grunted at him. Maybe if I stayed quiet enough he'd go away...

"Seriously dude." he stepped in front of me, and stopped, "Just let me help." He tryed to take Chloe from me. No way.

We got into some sort of tug of war with her I'm sad to say. Suddenly Aaron lost his hold on her and I lost mine at the same time. She feel from mine and Aarons arms onto the ground.

She gasped and woke up. Her eyes were wide. She tryed to get up but instantly stopped trying.

"Owww.." she said, "How did I end up on the ground?" She looked about her, her gaze landing on Aaron. Awesome...

"Um.... Maybe I'll tell you later." He was trying to flirt, I could tell. I may not be a social butterfly, but I have been around Simon long enough to recognize flirting.

She stared at him.

"Ok... Can someone help me up? My back hurts like crazy!" She held up her hands and laughed a little. Did she hit her head?

Both Aaron and I grabbed one of her hands. I looked at him and glared. We pulled Chloe up and she winced.

"I don't know what you two were doing, but you definatly injured me." she said this in a fake dramatic voice, lifeing her hand to cover the top half of her face like in an old movie. I coldn't help but smile.

Maybe she wouldn't be sad for so long after all. Maybe she realized that maybe now she could summon her mom whenever she wanted.

"So," I said, "What do you want to do?"

She tought for a minute. "Well, I haven't seen a movie in days. Want to go watch one with me Derek?" She said my name specificaly. Maybe that meant Aaron didn't have a chance?

Of corse he didn't have a chance. Chloe loved ME.

She looked over at Aaron and with a sigh asked if he wanted to join. he smiled and accepted the invite. Maybe they would beome best friends and I would be able to hang out with him all the time... Yay!

Chloe picked the movie since no one cold decide on anything. Tori and Simon came and watched it with us. Chloe had picked "The Princess Bride". I had to admit it wasnt bad. The story was good. And it wasn't a chick flick like I thought it would be. More of an action/romance/comedy. Not bad.

Tori was complaining about how the guy got the girl too easy. I thought Tori was dead wrong on that one. The guy, I couldn't remember his name even after just hearing it, had to go through a lot!

In the middle of the movie Chloe put her head on my shoulder. And she wasnt even asleep! She just put her head on my should and watched the movie. A while later I put my arm around her sholders and she smiled. I could see Simon looking over from time to time. He even gave me a thumbs up one of those times, making me blush a little. Normaly, he was the one that got all of the girls. Finally it was my turn.

This movie night, was definatly better than the last one we had.

**Did you like it? I thought the end was kinda cute :3 maybe cause I was writing it. So yeah... Tell me what you think! Review! :) **


	24. Evil Tori

Derek POV

When the movie was over I looked down to find Chloe asleep with her head on my chest. We had all changed position during the movie. Tori lounging on the floor, Simon asleep in a chair, me sorta sit laying on the couch, with Chloe loaying half on top of me. Oh, and Aaron was sitting in a chair on the opisite side of the room as Simon.

I didn't want to wake Chloe. She probably hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days. Was that realy all it had been? Days? It had seemed like an eternity to me. But now she was back and safe and with me. Now the question was how t move her. SHould I just pick her up and bring her to her room? Or should I wake her up?

"Tori." I said. Maybe she could help?

"What?" She looked back, "Thats nice Wolf Boy." she turned back to the TV, looking for something new to watch.

"No, I mean, Yes it's nice but, how do I move her?"

"Um.. The simple solution would be to pick her up, or shove her off you. I recomend picking her up." She smirked at me and once again turned back.

She was a lot of help wasnt she?

I decided to just pick her up. Like I'd shove her.. When we go to the stairs she started to talk in her sleep.

"No... No mom don't go... Please." Of corse she hadn't stopped thinking about her mom. I felt bad for her. I knew what it was like without a mom. Not that I felt I was missing much. I had had a dad. Or Simon's dad at least. Whatever.

We got to her room and I set her on her bed. I was walking out when she started to talk again.

"Derek..." I stopped and turned around. "Derek. Don't go. I need you." Really? I looked at her curiously. Was she awake or was she dreaming?

"Oh no! The cat.. It's getting away.." I laughed quietly. Dreaming. From serious to wierd... her dreams had range.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around. her eyes landed on me and she smiled. She pat the bed next to her. I went over and sat down next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder again and then looked up at me.

"Why do you always look so serious?" She smirked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's to even us out. You and your... non-seriousness." I messed up her hair. She giggled.

"Non-Seriousness?"

"For lack of a better word. Now go back to sleep Chloe." I started to get up but she grabbed my t-shirt.

"Stay? Pleeeaaseee?" She pouted and gave me puppy eyes. How could I say no to that face?

I sat layed back down next to Chloe, and she cuddled into me.

(Next Morning-Still D POV)

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and Chloe next to me. I looked down and smiled. She looked so peaceful... So cute. The wolf was happy too. His mate was back and safe. It was all he could ask for.

I heard a snicker on the other side of the room. I looked over and saw Tori sitting on her bed. Crap. What now?

"I see you figured out what to do with her. Wasn't hard was it?" So early Tori? Really?

"Yeah Tori. I did. Now Shhh! Your going to wake her up!"

"Too late." i looked back down at Chloe and she was rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry Chloe." She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss. Hm... Somehow I had imagened that different but who cares? Chloe kissed me.

"Oh come on Chloe. It's too early to be drooling on Wolf Boy." Tori got up and walked over to the side of the bed Chloe was on and yanked her up. Chloe gave a startled yelp. "We, as in you and me and no Wolf Boy, are going shopping with Aaron." I looked up. What?

Chloe looked back at me.

"Uh... Shopping? Tori I have never, _never_, been a mall girl. Not even a Wall-Mart girl. Nothing about walking around aimlessly in a a store has any apeal to me." She tryed to pull her hand off her wrist.

"Too bad. Aaron wants you to go. And he is really anoying when he wants something." Tori shoved Chloe into the bathroom and locked the door. "You can't come out until you've gotten ready!" Tori sat on the floor in front of the door.

"I don't have to do anything Tori... I can just sit ehre all day. Or have Derek move you and unlock the door."

"If tall, dark, and ugly," she looked over at me evily, " trys to move me, then I have a fire ball with his name on it."

"Why are you so evil Tori?" I asked getting up form the bed. "And so early in the morning." I said yawning.

"I don't know. It's part of my job desciption. And don't worry Dog Breath, I wont let Aaron lay a finger on your precious Chloe." Chloe hit the door. I laughed and looked at Tori.

"You have to let her out sometime. She can be stubbron Tori." I said and walked out into the hall, and to the main bathroom. Someone needs to throttle that Aaron kid....


	25. Shopping Buddies

**It's been forever since I updated!!! But her is a new chpter. I should have another one up soon, cause I know this one is really short. Enojoy!**

Chloe POV

"Tori! This is seriously uncool!" I was still in the bathroom, waiting for her to let me out.

"Just get dressed and come shopping! I can't trust a _guy_ to tell me how I look in things." I could just picutre how Tori was leaning up against the door examining her fingernails.

"Ok Tori. I'll get dressed and go shopping... Just, Please, Don't tortcher me too much." I put on my jeans and AE t-shirt and then i put on Liz's green gap hoddie. Next I put on my converse.

"Ok Tori! I'm ready!" The bathroom door slowly opened. Tori poked her head in to make sure I wasn't bluffing. I held out my arms to show her that I was in deed dressed. "Can I come out now Mom?" I asked sarcasticly.

Tori grimaced at my remark. "Your lucky I sort of like you Chloe." She opened up the door and walked out of my room. I guess she trusted I could find my way downstairs.

I was almost to the stairs when Aaron came runnign up them. I groaned inwardly.

"Hey Chloe! I hear your coming shopping with us. Should be fun." He smiled at me.

I put on my best fake smile. "Yeah I can't wait! Meet you downstiars?" I said pushing past him.

"Sure thing Chloe!" He said waving at me.

Did this dude need a bigger hint? Maybe.

"Took you long enough!" Tori said when I walked into the kitchen. Derek and Simon were also there having breakfast. Derek looked up and nodded hello. Some looked up, smiled at me, and went back to his cerial. "I thought you might have a little trouble coming downstairs." She grinned wickedly at me.

I glared at her. "Thanks so much Tori..."

"Oh come on. It's not like he isn't cute." She waggled her eye-brows at me. I sighed.

"You can have him Tori. Seriously, I don't really like him much." I leaned agaisnt the counter and crossed my arm. "Can we just get this horror, that is shopping, over with? I mean, Kari didn't even drag me along when I didn't want to go..." I stopped. They didn't know who Kari was. They didn't even know what had happened to make me come to Lyle House in the first place.

"Kari? Who the hell is Kari?" Tori asked.

"Forget it. Can we please just go?" I huffed walking out the door.

"Fine drama queen. Aaron! We're leaving!" I heard Aaron run down stairs.

"I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Bye Derek. Simon." I said.

"See ya Chloe!" Simon chirped.

"Bye." Derek said. He's always so unemotional.

It seemed to take an eternity to get to the nearest mall. I didn't even know Tori could drive!

After hours of walking around the stores in the mall, and going back to a few of them, I had 3 outfits and Tori had 10. 3 was more than enough for me. But Tori didn't think so. She said we weren't leaving until I had 5 more at least. Aaron just followed along and tryed to get me to talk to him.

"Chloe?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Is that really you?" I turned to see who it was. Oh no... "It is you!!!" Kari sqealed. "Come on Nate!" Oh no no no.....

**Uh-Oh.... Kari and Nate... :) **


	26. School Friends?

**Next chappie! Ok well it's not that long but it's longer than the last one! And plus, theres Dereks POV to look forward to. Like I said I'm trying to make the chapters longer. **

Chloe POV

....Oh no! How could she even tell it was me?! I mean my hair was pretty much grey! I gave a fake smile and started to back away. I looked back at Tori and Aaron. They were both looking at Kari and Nate with questioning looks on their faces.

"Guys!" Boths of there heads snaped to look at me. "We have got to go! Those are my two best friends from my old school. Kari and Nate!" Tori looked calm but also slightley paniced. Aaron didn't seem to care.

"So lets go say hi." He said and started walking over to them. I ran up and grabbed his arm. Man is this boy stupid!

"Are you insane Aaron?" Tori was speaking now. Thank God. I probably would have started yelling at him if not for her. :If we go say hi, they'll want her to go with them. We need to leave. Now." She turned and starting walking to the nearest exit. "We'll just have to get your other outfits another time!" I sighed. Of corse she would still be worried about my fashion situation.

"Chloe! Aren't you going to come say hi?" Nate asked. Now him and Kari were walking towards me and Aaron.

"Aaron we need to go now!" I hissed at him. He nodded and started to turn to leave. Just Then Kari caught my arm.

"Girl, calm down. You act like we're the fricken' cops or something. I don't remember you being so rude." Kari said. I tried to twsit my arm away form her but it was no use. Nate put his arm around my shoulders.

"We haven't seen you in so long. We've all been so worried, we didn't think we would ever see you again! Come on, hang out with us?" He said.

"Ummmm.... Sorry guys but I really have to go!" I siad and tossed his arm off my shoulder and started runnign for the exit. Tori and Aaron were already waiting outside. I could see them standing impatiently outside the door.

Nate ran and stopped in front of me. "Come on Chloe please? I mean, we never did get to go to that dance..."

All of a sudden he flew forward. I ducked out of the way and looked over where he had just been standing.

"Must I always save the day Chloe?" Tori asked.

"Tori!" I squealed, "What did you do that for?! Kari just saw that! Now what?"

Tori's face went blank for a fraction of a second before she let another knock back spell go. Down went Kari. "We take them back with us. Andrew or Derek or someone will know what to do."

Derek POV

They had been gone hours. Poor Chloe. She has to have Tori put her through all the shopping torcher. Maybe I should have gone with them. Who knows what Aaron and Tori are up to. Just then there was a crunching sound coming up the drive way.

Doors slammed. Tori yelled at Chloe. Aaron said nothing. Why was she yelling at poor Chloe anyway. I went out onto the front porch to see what was wrong.

"This is all your fault Chloe! You and your stupid friends!" She yelled. Chloe's friends? Like, school friends?

"Tori come on! It's not like I expected Nate and Kari to ambush me in a mall. It was all pure chance!" Chloe yelled back. Ah, the girl she had mentioned this morning.

"Chloe? Whats going on?" I said walking down the front steps toward them. She looked up at me and smiled. Oh how I love that smile....

"Derek! We need some help with my friends. Tori used a knock back spell and it knocked Nate out. Kari is awake, and I don't know what to do with them. Tori said that Andrew would know what to do. Can you bring Nate into the house?" She said going back to the car. She brought out a girl taller than herself.

"Chloe what the hell? All I wanted to do was talk to you and you kid nap me? Maybe you really do belong in that loney bin." She said. I already didn't like this girl. How could she talk to chloe like that?

"Kari, It'll all be explained. Please don't say that." She whispered the last part.

When that girl saw me she hid behind Chloe. Was I really that scary? The people here didn't think so. Well maybe Andrew but I don't know whats wrong with him.

"C-Chloe, whos that?" She whispered. She probably thought only Chloe would be able to hear it. And under any normal surcumstances she would be. Not with me around though.

"I'm Derek. Chloe's bo-" I stopped myself, we hadn't really talked about that yet, "friend."

"Seriously Kari. Get off me!" Chloe pushed Kari off her. I was surprised. She actualy stumbled back a few feet.

"Derek can you please get Nate?" Oh, right. I walked over and opened up the car door. There was a kid with red hair about Chloe's age. SOmething about him seemed different. I couldn't place it but there was something. Could this kid be-?

No I don't think so. He would have told Chloe if he was. Maybe he just doesn't know it yet? Well if he doesn't, theres no way he wont while he's here.

**Ok, slight Chlerek moment. Idk what to do about those 2. *Sigh* Wont they ever really get together? ;) What do you guys think about Kari and Nate? They'll be in the next chapters for sure. Idk how many. Maybe till the end. Well, at least one of them I hope. I'll have another chapter up soon I hope. Hope you guys liked this one! Don't hate because it was short! At least your getting a story :P lol (i will try to make them longer though) **


	27. An Unexpected Kiss

**Ok! I got another chptr up and it's a little longer than normal! I've needed distractions today and this was a good one. One of my friends had to go to the hospital and I've been sooo sad... Her injury has turned into something that will happen on and off for the rest of her life. :'( Anyway here the new chptr! Hope you like it!!!**

Nate POV

What had just happend. Kari and I were at the mall shopping for a dress for her to wear to her cousins wedding nad then she saw Chloe. I couldn't believe it myself ? Even with poorly died black hair I could still tell it was her. I mean, she hadn't been around for what seemed like ages! I missed her so much. Her cute little smile, her laugh, how she was just as interested in movies as I was... Maybe more than I was. I didn't expect to see her anytime soon. I knew that eventually I would see her again with the half million dollars her dad had out for her. I just didn't expect anything like this.

Chloe was with a girl and boy probably about her age. The girl was tall and had short black hair. The boy was only a little taller than Chloe was. Who are those people? I don't recognize them from anywhere.... Maybe they helped that big goon kidnap her? If they did they were in for a world of hurt from me and Kari.

Kari was the first to shout out her name. "Chloe? Is that really you?" We were both watching Chloe now. When she heard Kari her whole body went ridged and she stopped talking to the boy and girl. She truned about a quarter of the way around. "It is you!!!!!" Chloe turned around all the way. "Come on Nate!" Kari grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

When we got closer Chloe looked scared. The girl she was with huffed, rolled her eyes, and walked outside. The boy stayed with her, trying to hold her hand it looked like.... Um, no dude. That's where my hand is supposed to be.

Chloe said something to the boy and he walked out, following the dark haired girl. As we got closer Chloe tried to run away. Before she could Kari grabbed her arm/

"Girl, calm down. You act like we're the fricken' cops or something. I don't remember you being so rude." Kari said.I had to admit thats not how the normal Chloe would have acted. She wasn't really... crazy was she?

"We haven't seen you in so long. We've all been so worried, we didn't think we would ever see you again! Come on, hang out with us?" I said.

"Ummmm.... S-s-sorry guys but I really have to go!"She said and tossed my arm off her shoulder. She started running for the door where the other two were standing impatiently.

Nate ran and stopped in front of me. "Come on Chloe please? I mean, we never did get to go to that dance..."

Everything after that was blurry to me.

Chloe POV

After we had gotten back from the mall and had Nate in a room where he could crash for a bit I relaxed slightly. Not a lot mind you but some. Kari was ehre and I could talk to her for a while, maybe hang out a little like we used to even. Doubtful but maybe...

Kari was in the living room with Tori watching her. I had volenteered to watch ehr since she was my friend anyway and would probably be more comfortable with me around but both Derek and Tori said that I needed to eat something. Which was kind of true..

Derek walked in while I was eating.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Derek. Whats up?" I asked trying to sound calm. Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and I was worried about Kari and Nate.

"Chloe, you know whats up. How could you let them see you? We have to be careful and-" Thats where I cut him off. He knew I loved him and I knew he loved me back. Where did he get off talking to me like this? He knew I didn't do this on purpose! Why couldn't he just help me figure out what to do instead off acting like a dick first?

"Derek you know I didn't just 'let them see me'. How the hell was I supposed to know that Kari and nate would be in that mall at that exact time? I'm not pshycic you know!" I huffed and sat back down. I hated being mad at him but sometimes it was nessacary to get anything through his occasionaly thick skull. He looked kind of shocked that I had yelled at him.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I know you were trying to be careful. It's partially Aaron and Tori's fault too. They were supposed to watch out for you and obviously failed at that. I should have gone with you." Was it me or did he growl when he said Aarons name? He walked over and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. Did he have to make it hard to be mad at him right now?

"Derek, your making it hard to be mad at you for snapping at me." I blushed and tryed to hide it behind my hair. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you. But, what are we going to do about them? I want to talk to Kari and Nate... Make sure that they didn't get the wrong story about what happened to me... At school and the kidnaping.." I said.

"School? What happened at school?" He asked. He had a confused look on his face. Finally! I thought, happy I was finally the one to confuze him for a change.

"Um... It's where I saw my first ghost. I was running from him and one of my teachers saw me and went to go get help from other teachers. I had run up to the thrid story and when they got there I was trying to open a window so it looked like I was going to jump. I wasn't just for you info. And then two of my teachers tackled me, and I was taken out of school drugged and on a stretcher." I tried to tell him a shrt version without too many details...

"Wow... Chloe I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-" He got cut off by a yawn.

I looked up to see Nate.

"Hey Nate. Hows your head?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled at me. When he saw Derek there was full blown scowl on his face. It would have made Derek proud even.

Nate took the seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me toward him, and pulling my hand free of Dereks. Derek looked stuned and glared at Nate. Nate glared right back. Wow... guys and jealusy. Too bad Nate didn't know that no matter what he would lose.

"Um... guys? I'm still here you know." Nate glanced down at me and smiled.

"I know that Chlo." He hugged my shoulders. "We've missed you. Had to find someone else to direct the short. Too bad." He laughed and I elbowed him. Not enough to hurt him, just enough to let him know this wasn't really the time for this kind of stuff.

"Nate be serious." I said rolling my eyes and looking over at Derek to smile at him. He gave a helf smile back, eyes still on Nate.

"Oh I'm perfectly serisous Chloe." He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes went wide and I pushed him off. Not that I had to. Derek had already picked him up and put him half way across the room.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Where the charactors kept close enough to what they would normaly be like do you think?? Tell me you guys! I had fun writting this chptr though ;) Tension, and more to come. Don't you just love cliff hangers? LoL I'll update soon. **


	28. Ms Talksalot

***sigh* still sad but writing makes it better. Here another chptr! And this one is over 1,000 words so it's longer than usual. Another Nate POV. With a Chloe POV. I think I might do a Derek POV next.**

Nate POV

Ok... So. I woke up in a dark room with stuff tossed all of the place. Drawings, t-shirts, books... boxers. This was definatly a guys room. Almost an exact replica of mine minus the drawings add the video games. Where was I? Where are Chloe and Kari? All I really remember was trying tro get Chloe to hang out with us, then the tall girl coming back and then.. Nothing. Not soemthing that useualy happens to me.

I sat up and looked for a way out. If I was kidnapped then the door I saw should be locked. I walked over to it, making a trail through stuff on the floor. When I twisted the door knob it opend easily. Wow. If that big guy really kidnapped Chloe I hoped he was doing a worse job than this with her. She would at least have had some freedom over the past few weeks.

I was walking down the hall when a kid with spiky blond hair stepped out of another room. He looked up with a confused look on his face. Then he smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey. My names' Simon. You must be Chloe's friend.... Nate right?" He said and held out his hand.

"Um.. Yeah." I shook his hand.

"Your probably looking for Chloe. My guess would be shes' down in the kitchen with Derek."

"Thanks dude." I said before walking off. That guy almost seemed anoyingly nice. I mean, I had no problem with a nice captor. None at all.

I walked down a set off stairs into a small hallway. I wlaked further down and stopped at the entrance to a room that looked like a living room without a TV. Kari and the tall girl were sitting in there. Kari was telling her all about Chloe.

"...and shes' never even been on a date! Can you believe that? I mean, she had a crush at school, but she hasn't gotten around to asking him out yet..."

Yeah. That was so Kari. Gossiping about her friends as soon as she got the chance. What a big mouth she has. Ok, I've had enough hearing about her old crush. I was obviously her new one so it didn't matter.

I walked even further down the hall and heard two people talking. A girl and a guy. The girl was obviously Chloe. I just didn't know about the guy. Derek maybe?

I walked in and yawned. Chloe looked up and I smiled at her. There was the guy. He had some acne and he was really big- Oh come on. This whas the guy who kidnapped her and she was just sitting there talking with him. No yelling?

I looked down and saw they were holding hands. What the hell Chloe? He kidnapped you! He isn't your boyfriend!

"Hey Nate. Hows your head?" she asked. I smiled at her.

I walked over and sat down by Chloe, putting my arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to me and farther from the goon.

The goon didn't seem too happy when I did that. He was glaring at me and I glared right back at him. I knew that if I had to I could take him. Not everyone knows everything about me...

"Um... guys? I'm still here you know." Chloe said. I glanced down at her and smiled.

"I know that Chlo." I hugged her shoulders. "We've missed you. Had to find someone else to direct the short. Too bad." I laughed and she elbowed me. That's the Chloe we all know and love.

"Nate be serious."She said rolling her eyes. At this my laughing stopped.

"Oh I'm perfectly serisous Chloe."I leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. She would not have been expecting that one! That should be enough to show her im serious. All of a sudden I was picked up. I looked and saw the big guy with an angry look on his face. Once again, the room went black.

Chloe POV

"Derek!" I shrieked. He looked up at me and then back down at Nate. He seemed to have realized what he did because his eyes went wide and he walked back over to me, sitting down.

"I am so sorry Chloe. I didn't realize-" I knew what he was going to say and I cut him off.

"I don't like him Derek! You of all people should know that. And I'm not really mad you threw him off me, just maybe you should ahve been a little more discreet. A little more.... careful?" I said with a sly look on my face.

He half smiled and ruffled up my hair.

"What do you want to do with him now? I could put him back in Simon's room. Or we could just put him with Tori and your friend Kari." His suggestions were both good. I was about to answer when Tori walked in with Kari trailing behind her. Tori looked kind of anoyed.

Kari was talking and looking around. WHen she saw me she stopped talking and Tori looked back.

"Can it be? Has she finaly shut up?" She asked. She sounded so serious I had to laugh.

"You've already talked her ear off Kari? I thought you would at least take the time to get to know her." I said still laughing a little bit.

"Oh, Chloe you know me too well. It's a curse of being best friends I'm afraid. But yes. I have talked her ear off. I was bored! What am I supposed to do when you wont come see me? I mean, I'm happy to see you and all but did you have to kidnap me?" Kidnap her? Oh geez. It did seem like that didn't it? Crap.

"Um.. We didn't kidnap you Kari. It's just-"

"Hello everyone!" Simon said in his peppy way. He would so be a preppy jock at any school he went to.

"Hey Simon. Whats up? Have you met Kari and, um," I looked down, "Nate?"

"Yeah. Nate anyway. Where is he anyway?" I pointed down at the floor.

"Um. Yeah. What happend?" He asked.

"Um.... He kissed me and Derek threw him off?"

"Oh, well if thats all." He said sarcasticly grabbing an apple.

I laughed and Kari started talking agian. Not too concerend about Nate I guess. Poor Nate. With his red hair and freckles it was hard for him to get many girls' attention.

**How was it? Did you love it? DId you hate it? Please tell me!**


	29. FireFlies!

**Finally another chptr!! Internet has not been working the best, and the school year is coming to an end. Mean lots of big projects! Sorry it took so long guys! Hope you like it! Armstrong=Owner of DP.. **

**Chloe POV**

Well today was going great wasn't it? Now we had both Nate and Kari to look after as well as ourselves. And we had to keep them from finding out about anything. With Tori that may be hard. Her and Kari seem to have become fast friends.

Nate had woken up a few hours ago and went to where Kari and Tori were talking. Guess he thought it was safer with Kari around. As long as he didn't try anything he would be fine.

Kari sighed when I sat down next to her and and Nate. "Chloe, we're bored! What is there to do around here anyway?" She asked. I looked over to Tori. She gave me a look and held up her hand. Aparently she wanted to show themsome magic. I shook my head at her. She laughed.

"Uh- I guess we c-could go outside for a w-while." I said. It was amazing how unconcerend with anything Kari was. Nate seemed to be a little more worried butnot much.

"Oh I don't no Chloe. How do you think Wolf Boy would feel about that?" Too bad she didnt realize what she had said until after... Her eyes widened.

"Whos 'Wolf Boy'?" Kari asked.

"Derek. H-he just r-really likes wolves is all." I said getting up. "Come on, I thought you guys wanted to do something?" I walked over to the front door opening it before a hand pushed it closed. I looked up and there was Derek.

"What do you think your doing Chloe? It's pretty much dark out." He looked worried. I could understand why, but it's not like we were going to be alone....

"But your coming with us! We'll be fine." I said inoccently looking up at him and smiling. He was still looking down at me. Not smiling. "Oh, come on Derek. Kari and Nate are bored. I have to do something to entertain them."

"Turn on the TV."

"Derek what do you think they've been doing?" I said now with my hands on my hips and sighing.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow when it's light out at least?" He said almost beging.

"No, they're bored now Derek." I tryed to open the door again. He closed it.

"Chloe. Wait until tomorrow. Please?"

"What are you so worried about? I wont raise anything, Tori wont use magic and neither will Simon, and you can smell if anyones coming. We'll be fine!" This time I opened the door and got out. "Come on Kari! Nate!" Derek sighed but came outside anyway.

It was a beautiful night. You could see the stars and the full moon. It smelled like fresh mowed grass. And I was mostly out here with Derek. Tori and Simon were hanging with Nate and Kari. Derek and I were sitting under a tree that was fro some reason almost in the middle of the yard.

I was about to start talking to Derek, but I saw a few lights blink in front of me. Fire-flies! I jumped up and started running in there general direction.

"Chloe?" Derek said starting to walk behind me.

"Shhhh!" I said and waved a hand behind me. He stoped walking.

I saw a blink in the grass and dove for it. Lucky me! I could feel the little bug crawling aorund in my hand. My hands started to glow and I laughed.

"Seriously Chloe, what are you doing?" He was still standing where I told him to shhh. I ran over to him giggling. I held my hands up to his face and opened them. There was my little brown glowing bug!

"Isn't it cute?!" I asked and held it closer to my level so I could look at it.

"Um... Sure Chloe. Awesome." He said walking back to the tree. I ran up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't you want to catch fire-flies with me?" I asked trying my best to look hurt that he had walked away.

"Chloe!" Nate came running up behind me. I sighed. I turned and saw he had his hands closed around something. Something glowing! I was going to get everyone to hunt fire-flies with me now.

Hunting fire-flies is the best summer night activity ever. Everyone had a lot of fun, but then Derek said that we need to go back inside. Said that we all needed sleep. As we all walked inside, me and Derek behind the rest of them., he stopped me.

"Whats up D-" That was all I got out. His lips silencing my own. Derek was kissing me? _Derek was kissing me!_ It ended way to quickly for me of corse.

"Chloe, I really like you. A-and I was wondering," He cleared his throat, "If maybe you would be my, um, girlfriend?"

**Sorry it was so short! You gotta love fire-flies and cliff hangers! :) (Sorry if it was too short!) **


End file.
